She & Him
by tonks-quinn57
Summary: Claire is seventeen. Quil loves her and she loves Quil. They should already be together, right? Well, not exactly...
1. Just Plain Confused

Chapter 1:

Just Plain Confused

"Claire, stop fidgeting, you look great," replied my aunt Emily. She looked at me in her rearview mirror and noticed that I was attempting (and failing) to straighten the wild curls that were piled on top of my head.

"…Well, you wouldn't be so happy if you were in my position," I mumbled as I made a futile attempt to drag my skirt down. Of course, it rose back up. "Emily, I don't think these clothes are very appropriate. If you didn't want any sort of fabric to cover my legs you should've just made me walk in my underwear," I grumbled.

Emily sighed and just gave me a quick glare in her mirror. I just rolled my eyes. I heard giggles next to me and I glared at Kim and Rachel.

"Come on, Claire. It's not the end of the world. Plus, Quil won't stop looking at you. You're looking hot tonight," reasoned Kim. Kim turned to Rachel who wiggled her eyebrows and they both laughed.

"I really can't believe that I agreed to this," I said as I turned my attention to my window. Emily, Rachel, and Kim both begged to give me a "make-over" (which I personally didn't think I needed) so I would look "hot" tonight. I really was not that kind of person and now (since I agreed) I was in uncomfortably revealing clothing and I had tons of curls piled on my head. I looked like a lion. A very _unattractive _lion.

Emily pulled her Jeep into park and Emily, Rachel, and Kim got out. I hesitated. I really didn't want to go out in public wearing this way too short skirt and… showy top that _showed_ a lot in the top area.

I wouldn't say that I had an ugly body, I was pretty fit, but I did not have the curves my sister had or the chest to fill up her clothes. I had brown eyes, tan skin, freckles, and long black straight hair. Simple as that. I honestly thought that I looked pretty average, but whenever I was with Quil he made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. But, I knew that _that _wasn't true.

"Claire. You. Are. Coming. With. Us." I locked my hands on the door. They would have to force me out of the car… and of course, they did.

I felt someone grab my legs, and someone else grab my waist. I held on to the door with all my might. "No! I'm not going with you guys. I like it in the car. I should just stay here. Run along now," I screamed. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. "No!" I screamed again. I heard Kim and Rachel giggling and I knew what was going to happen next.

The next thing I knew, I felt hands poking at my sides and I let go of the door. I was a very ticklish person, and I immediately felt like I wanted to die when I had three people tickling me. I shrieked out. I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! Okay! Put me down," I screamed. I felt Rachel and Kim put me on the ground. I got up, dusted myself off and grumbled, "I hate you guys."

"Umm… is there something going on here, ladies?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle. I turned around to see Quil, Embry, and Jared looking at us with amused faces. I know it was a total exaggeration to say that I looked like a tomato, but at that moment I seriously did. I felt the blood beat to my cheeks and I new my new tan was not covering it up very well. I looked down at my feet.

There was a silence as Rachel, Kim, and Emily went with Jared and Embry to the bonfire. Every couple weeks the pack would hold a bonfire on the beach, down here in La Push, Washington. Today happened to be a nice day and it was actually kind of warm, which was definitely unusual here. It was actually starting to feel like summer instead of mud season where the rain fell constantly.

When I looked up, thinking I was alone, I saw Quil. He gave me a weird look, almost like he had seen God or the Wizard of Oz. I blushed and managed to give a little, "Hi, Quil."

He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was in and gave me the goofiest look that he always reserved for me. It was the grin that I loved most. His smile grew and I saw his cute dimples. It reminded me of why I was completely in love with him.

Quil had always been my best friend, taking care of me ever since I was two. He always watched over my sister, Nikki, and me. Only a couple years ago, back when I was about fourteen, I started to fall in love with him. He made me feel like I was the prettiest girl in the world, he would always listen to me, he was smart and helped me with my homework, and he was just always there for me. Not to mention that he looked _fine._ Being a werewolf definitely had its advantages. He was unbelievably warm, he never aged (although in reality he was thirty-one with the looks of a twenty year old), and he was _ripped._ He had the most magnificent six-pack in the whole entire world. Well, so did Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jake, and my uncle Sam, but my uncle stopped phasing because was too old and gave up his position as alpha to Jake.

"Claire…" he stopped as he looked at my ridiculous clothing and hair. "You look…" He stopped talking and just stared at me.

"Completely ridiculous? Yeah, I know," I helped. I managed to give a nervous laugh.

Quil chuckled, but he shook his head. I heard him mumble, "Only you would think that."

I knew he was saying that I was too self-conscious—which I was. I looked back at my feet. I didn't know why, but I kept taking a sudden interest in my shoes.

Quil quickly returned to his goofy smile and took my hand. "Come on, let's not miss the food." I chuckled and tightened my grip on his hand.

* * *

><p>The pack finished eating and hearing the legends about the werewolves. All the couples were together and I stared at them enviously. I always wished that I had been imprinted on. I didn't know much about it, but I knew that Jared imprinted on Kim like Paul imprinted on Rachel, and Uncle Sam on Emily. It was only described to me that imprints were "soul-mates" and "couldn't be apart from each other" and that it was a "strong bond". I saw Rachel smile up at Paul while he had his arm around her. He smiled back down at her. They just stared at each other, completely in love. Jared gave Kim little kisses and Kim giggled. I sighed as I stared at them enviously. Also, I had wished that I had their warm arms around me because it started to get chilly. I shivered.<p>

I felt someone whisper in my ear, "Are you okay, Claire?" It was Quil. Watching out for me as always. I nodded, but Quil saw my sad look all too quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Claire. What's up?" He put his warm arm around me and I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion. I sighed and leaned into Quil's embrace. "Nothing," I replied into Quil's shoulder. But he didn't let it go.

"Claire, seriously, what's up?" I could hear the whine in his voice.

I shook my head in his shoulder. "Nothing, it's no big deal, Quil," I reassured.

"It's no big deal, Quil," he mocked. "Come _on_, Claire. What was the sigh for and if you don't tell me, I'll tickle it out of you." I could practically hear the grin that he definitely had on his face.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not, just tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and stop being so childish," I teased.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Quil started tickling me and I no longer felt exhausted. He tickled me everywhere and I started shrieking.

"Quil! Stop, stop, stop, STOP," I barked out. "Stop… hehe…stop," I got out between giggles and shrieks.

Quil grinned and said, "You want me to stop?"

"Are you deaf, man? God, YES. Stop." Was he an idiot or what? He continued to tickle me.

"Well, tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine! Just _stop_," I screamed. Quil let go of me. I had to catch my breath and calm down. I looked at Quil and he had his questioning face. I whispered because I didn't want to be heard and leaned into Quil's side so I could talk in his ear. "I… don't know. I just… I see Kim and Jared and Jake and Renesmee, and I just can't help but wish someone had imprinted on me. I just get a little envious. I want… to be loved that way." I looked at Quil and he just turned sad and put his arm around me. "It's- It's just stupid."

Quil's grip tightened and he leaned into my ear. "Claire, you'd be surprised. This imprinting thing seems to happen often. You'll find the one you were meant to be with, whether it's an imprint or not," he reassured.

"I'm not imprinted on, am I, Quil?" I just had to ask. I always felt a little connection… well actually a big connection with Quil. But I felt like it wasn't reciprocated.

Quil opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he closed it. "I… uh…umm…well," Quil stuttered. He gave me a helpless look.

"That's okay. I'm not, it's okay." I looked out towards the ocean. It was getting late, but the moon managed to come out from behind the clouds. It glowed, shedding it's light on the ocean. I didn't like ruining the mood that I had just a while ago, but this imprinting thing always kept creeping its way back into my mind.

Quil just said again, "Claire, you'll find who you're meant to be with. Trust me."

I nodded. "Yes. You're probably right. I just wish that it was like that…" I was done with this conversation.

"Hey, I'll be right back, but I have to talk to Sam for a second," said Quil as he looked over my shoulder. I looked back to see Sam staring at Quil. It looked like he was slightly angry, but I really wasn't sure. I just nodded my head.

Quil kissed me on top of my head and he made his way over to Sam. They looked like they were starting to get into a heated argument after about a minute of talking. Then, they moved towards the forest and I lost sight of them.

I looked around and no one seemed surprised and they just went back to conversation. I looked ahead of me where Kim was in Jared's arms. Kim just gave me a sad smile.

"Are you having fun, Claire?" Kim gave me a small smile.

I nodded and got up. I decided to step away from the party and just walk along the beach. I went up to Emily to just let her know where I was. She told me not to stray too far.

I didn't understand what was going on. Why were Sam and Quil mad all of a sudden? Quil just stared and gave me a weird look the whole time and then Kim just gives me a sad smile? Did she hear it, too? Oh, God.

I shook my head. Clear it all out, Claire. Don't think about it. I sighed. This was never going to work…

* * *

><p>I walked along the beach for a while before I headed back to the bonfire. I was a little far off from the bonfire where I couldn't be seen. I looked to see if Quil was there and he definitely was. He was flirting with Nikki. My <em>sister<em>. I wanted to barf. But, hey, she was amazingly gorgeous.

I stared at them as I saw Nikki say something and it made Quil laugh. I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I did not like how this was going. Nikki, being the flirt she was, decided to put her arms around my Quil. I meant, Quil. Nikki had a boyfriend for crying out loud. Yes, he was obnoxious, but still! Nikki said something else that was funny and Quil shook his head and ruffled Nikki's head. Nikki's smile grew. I frowned. Quil looked awkward for a second, but then he put his arm around her shoulder. I felt another pang in my stomach. I almost felt sick. Nikki _knew _how much I liked Quil. She knew I was in love with him. And Nikki just _had _to kiss him.

WHAT? My head screamed. I felt my blood boiling and I was _pissed_. Quil was flirting with Nikki! He liked her! I couldn't believe it. I took my eyes away from Quil, but before that, I noticed everyone stopping what they were doing and looking at each other nervously.

I was so heartbroken. I forgot about being hidden and almost sprinted to the parking lot. I was getting out of here.

"Claire!" I heard Quil shout, but I didn't stop. I was walking like I had never walked before. This was the extreme kind of power walking. Tears welled up in my eyes and started to spill over. A sob escaped. It wasn't Quil's fault. He was allowed to like whomever he wanted, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. But Nikki was another story. She knew. She knew! I wanted to scream.

"Claire!" He was getting closer. I sped up and started to run. I didn't have a car. I was brought here by Emily and didn't have any keys. Crap. I started to head for the road and decided to run home.

"Claire!" Quil continued to shout. He was catching up, of course. There was no way I could outrun him.

"Go away," my voice croaked. Damn tears. I brushed them away vigorously.

I felt a warm hand on mine and I was forced to stop. I was pulled back. But I refused to look at Quil's face.

"Claire," he whispered. He put his hand under my chin and made me lock eyes with his. He looked very sad. He brushed my tears away. His hands were so warm. I continued to cry.

"Claire, that was not what you thought it was."

I was mad now. He was trying to deny that that kiss happened? What? I glared at him. "Oh, so are you trying to tell me that you didn't kiss Nikki? Are you trying to tell me that there was no flirting going on? God! It's okay! If you like Nikki…fine! But Nikki. Oh my God. She _knew_ how I feel about you. She's known ever since I was fourteen!"

I couldn't stop screaming. I pulled myself away from Quil's grip. Quil had this shocked look on his face. I don't know why, it's not like he didn't _know_. Everyone knew. I started to walk away before Quil ran in front of me and stopped me.

"What did you say?" Quil asked and I just stared at him. "How do you feel about me?"

"Oh my God, Quil, are you seriously blind? I've been in love with you for three long years, and you didn't even notice! I can't believe it!" I shook my head as I made my way past Quil.

This time I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and looked up at Quil.

"Claire. I don't like Nikki. Trust me, I don't like her."

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked perplexed.

Quil shook his head. "She kissed me! I pulled away as soon as she did! She's drunk, Claire." Quil just kept shaking his head as he looked past me. He looked as if he wanted to say something else.

"You look like you have something else to say," I said. He looked down at me from his ridiculous height and grinned.

"You know me so well."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "…Are you going to tell me?" He looked off to the side. "You aren't, are you?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Claire, I can't. It's a secret." I looked at him with a confused face. A secret? I was just tired, so I let it go. I just nodded my head.

Quil took my hand. "Claire, I just want to make one thing clear. I'm totally flattered that you like me. You are my best friend, and you are the only girl for me. It will always be you who I want to spend my time with, okay?"

I was totally confused. What did _that_ mean? I just nodded my head. Whatever it meant, it made my heart melt.

We headed back to the bonfire. Quil was with me the whole night. He ignored Nikki the whole time. I could tell that he was angry with her. I also realized that Nikki was completely wasted and she started to flirt with Embry. He had a look of desperation. I couldn't help but laugh.

I sat next to Quil at the bonfire and we just talked like we normally did. I didn't exactly understand what he said to me on the road, but I found comfort in it. He did say I was the only girl for him. That had to have meant something, right?

Eventually, it got late and I started to yawn. I felt Quil wrap his arm around me and settle me on his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck (the most comfortable place to be) and quickly fell asleep. I felt a quick kiss on the top of my head. Then I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Quil whisper, "I love you, Claire."

* * *

><p>"Claire," I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes a bit and yawned.<p>

"Mhmmm…" I mumbled as I moved my head closer to Quil. I really liked the warmth that these werewolves brought.

I heard a chuckle. Then Quil's mouth was right next to my ear and Quil said, "Claire, we're leaving you have to get up."

I groaned. "Five more minutes? I don't want to move," I complained. I heard Quil chuckle again.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?"

"Mhmmkay…" I mumbled. I felt Quil's arms tighten around me and I felt him lift me up.

As Quil walked, I heard Embry come up to Quil and talk. "Hey, Quil."

"Hey, man, what's up?" I heard Quil ask.

"Nothing. But what happened? Everyone's wondering what the hell happened between you and Claire."

I heard Quil sigh. "Claire saw Nikki kiss me," said Quil simply.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. We all figured that out," laughed Embry.

"God. Claire was wicked upset. She told me she loved me. I mean, I didn't think it would happen this fast. I had no clue."

Quil stopped for a second and there was a short silence. Then Embry said, "Are you serious?"

"What do you mean?" asked Quil.

"You seriously didn't know Claire was in love with you? Come on, man. Everyone knew that," stated Embry.

"What?"

"Dude, she would always stare at you. She would have those big eyes and she would always want your attention. She blushes all the time when she's with you, and you didn't even notice that she had 'Claire Ateara' written in her diary when she was a kid? Nikki teased her about it all the time." There was a silence after that, and I fell back to sleep. I was too exhausted to listen anymore.

The next time I woke up, I felt my shoes being taken off and I felt my bed underneath me. I felt someone bring the covers over me and give me a long kiss on my forehead.

"Quil?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, Claire-bear?" I heard my favorite voice in the world.

I was going to ask him about what happened today. I was completely confused. Did he like me or not? But then I was too sleepy, so I just said, "Good night, Quil."

"Good night, Claire." I felt another kiss and I was out.

* * *

><p>So… I decided to take another shot at fanfiction. I was bored one day and immediately got back into writing. Of course, I will only continue with reviews. I just… don't see the point if no one enjoys it. But, I'm willing to try it out! Hopefully you will R&amp;R. If there's something you want to change, be my guest and tell me! Well… I hope to hear from you!<p>

Erin


	2. Awkward Turtle

Chapter 2:

Awkward Turtle

"So, what? You're not going to talk to me anymore?" asked Nikki. She just stared at her nails acting as if she wasn't caring that I was mad at her.

"How could you do that? You know how I feel about Quil!" I really didn't like getting in fights, but my sister was being a major pain. "Just because you're one year older than I am doesn't mean that you can go around doing whatever you want!"

"Oh, please. Don't act so immature. I'm not doing 'whatever I want'. You don't own Quil. Are you dating him?" she replied, looking bored.

"Me? I'm immature?" I scoffed. "And no. I am not dating him, but it's not that. You flirted with him when you knew I liked him! Plus, you should NOT be cheating on your boyfriend for crying out loud!" This was unbelievable!

She gave me a look. "Don't even think about telling Chris," she threatened.

I really hated having this argument so I just sighed. "Whatever." I went to my bed and started folding my clothes and putting them in my wardrobe.

Nikki moved so that she sat across from me and sat in my desk chair. She put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Claire. I was drunk and I really felt bad last night. I honestly did. I'm sorry." Wow, great speech, but she probably did mean it.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you. Just don't do it again," I warned.

Nikki gave a laugh. "Yeah, I won't steal your man."

"No, I mean don't cheat on Chris again. I won't tell, but seriously. He's a good guy."

She nodded in agreement. "He sure is…"

* * *

><p>I was unbelievably bored. Like, seriously not even a ten-year-old who was stuck in summer school was as bored as I was. Sitting on my living room couch, I stared at the wide TV screen and eventually turned it off. I groaned. "Why isn't there anything good on anymore?" I said to my ceiling, not expecting an answer.<p>

"Maybe you're just a picky watcher," I heard someone chuckle.

I fell off the couch and gave a shriek. I looked up to see Embry and Quil standing over the back of my couch with amused faces. "Someone fall?" Embry and Quil burst out laughing.

"Life alert! Life alert!" screamed Embry, faking a heart attack himself.

"Jesus, Embry. Don't scare me like that!" I really didn't need their teasing right now. I threw them a glare.

I got up and shoved my shoulder into Embry. Of course, it hurt me more than Embry. Today had not been the perfect day. I woke up late and therefore got to work (at the town diner) late. Then it was completely crazy. I got thrown up on and I got shoved over while I was carrying a whole tray of food. You can guess what happened after that…

I passed them and headed upstairs to my room. I was home alone, which I normally wouldn't have minded, but ever since I proclaimed my love for Quil, things got…well, a little awkward. So, I escaped to my bedroom.

I got in and immediately flew on top of my bed. It felt so soft. I could sleep like this, I thought. But, of course, I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"What?" I sighed into my pillow. I felt a weight on my bed. I looked up from my pillow to see Quil sit next to me.

"Tired?" He asked.

I just nodded into my pillow. "Today was terrible. Work was tough," I explained, my voice muffled because I talked into my pillow.

I felt Quil's hand on my back. I knew he was just trying to comfort me, but him rubbing my back did nothing but give me a tingling feeling. These feelings that I had for him had exponentially grown in the past day. I couldn't help but feel awkward in front of him now.

Quil felt my body stiffen and he stopped. He took his hand off my back. "Uh… are you okay, Claire?"

I nodded my head into my pillow. "Yeah," my muffled voice spoke out. Even though it was muffled, Quil picked up on my uneasiness.

"Claire."

I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. I didn't talk either. I didn't know what to say. 'Sorry Quil… I'm just feeling really awkward about this situation. I did tell you I love you, you know. Now it's your part to say you love me, too?' Yeah, no.

"Claire, I can tell that you are uncomfortable. I know why, too. Obviously…" He obviously didn't know what to say either. "Can't we just go back to normal?"

I sighed. It certainly had been uncomfortable being around him. But him asking to go back to normal was still a rejection. I was expecting it, but it still hurt.

I pulled my face out of my pillow and sat up. I looked at Quil and didn't say anything. I couldn't tell him how I actually felt. Rejected. How could things go back to normal?

I nodded and then started to walk out of my room before Quil suddenly spoke. "Oh come on, Claire. No hug, seriously?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but smile back. I walked to him and gave him a hug. I still got those usual butterflies in my stomach when his warm hands touched my back. _But he doesn't like you, Claire_, I would remind myself. Oh, yeah. He didn't like me back.

I suddenly remembered the day when we went to the bonfire. I realized that my questions were never answered. "Hey, Quil?" I said, still in his embrace.

Quil let go of me and said, "Yeah?" He gave me a questioning look.

I sat back down on my bed and motioned for him to do the same. "Quil, the other day at the bonfire," _where I announced my love for you_, I thought, "I was really confused."

Quil didn't like where I was going with this. "Confused about what?" he reluctantly asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"First of all, why did you get in an argument with Sam?" I didn't expect an answer, which was good, because I didn't get one.

"I… uh… can't answer that one, Claire. Sorry."

I folded my arms across my chest. I let out an annoyed sigh and continued with my next question. "What else did you want to say to me after I got mad at you for the whole Nikki thing?" I didn't like bringing up the whole Nikki situation. It got rather awkward.

Quil gave a nervous laugh and said, "Pass."

I was not happy about the lack of information given. "Fine," I pouted.

"Are we done?" he asked hopefully. He got up, ready to leave my bedroom.

"Whoa, whoa, there Quil! You're not leaving just yet," I said as I put my hand on Quil's chest (swoon) and forced him to sit back down on my bed. He looked around nervously and I noticed he couldn't stop moving his hands.

I had had enough of the small talk so I took a breath and gave a direct question. "You said I was the only girl for you; that you wanted to spend your time with. What did that mean?" I knew I was putting him on the spot, but I didn't care. I gave him a hopeful look. _Now was the time to tell me you like me back, Quil_.

Quil put his head in his hands. All he said was, "I meant what I said, Claire."

Well, that explained everything, didn't it? I thought over what he had said the other day. I was the only _girl_ for him. He likes spending his time with a _girl_, but in a friendly way… "Are you gay?" I blurted out. The more I thought about his possible homosexuality, I started to see it. Of course, the hot guys were always gay.

Quil gave me an incredulous look. "What?" he asked. "Did you just ask if I was gay?"

I knew it, but now it was out. It must have been his secret! "I won't tell, I promise!" I reassured. "But, oh my God. You are gay!" This was going to take some time to get used to.

"NO!" He took my hands. "Claire, I'm not gay! I mean, I'm all for gay rights, but no! I like women!" He laughed nervously.

Now who was embarrassed? I certainly was. Oh my God. Wow, Claire, nice move. I was starting to feel an 'awkward turtle' scene coming. "Oh."

"Maybe we should just stop with the questions for now, don't you think?" Quil asked and he bolted for the door.

I just sat on my bed. I heard him go downstairs and then I heard the front door shut rather loudly.

Embry suddenly appeared in the doorway to my room with some Fritos and spray cheese. His mouth was full of junk food when he said, "Foo mokay?" He spit some food out while he said this.

"Ugh," I groaned and fell back onto my bed. "I hate my life," I said rather maturely.

* * *

><p>So I had no questions answered except that Quil wasn't gay. I managed to make things more awkward between Quil and I, and because of the whole werewolf mind-reading thing, I was pretty much laughed out of Aunt Emily's house. Now, the only place that I really wanted to be was at work, which was telling me how badly things had gotten.<p>

"Hey, Claire, should we take a break?" I heard a male voice behind me. It was Aiden.

I smiled up at him as I was cleaning my last table. It was late, and I didn't understand why we had to work until midnight when no one wanted to go to a diner after nine. "Yeah, be there in a minute."

I finished cleaning the table and headed out to the kitchen and out the back door. "I'll let you know if someone comes in," replied Bob.

Bob was one of the coolest and most relaxed coworkers. He was a cook for the diner and he gave the diner a homey feeling to it. He was part of the diner family we had here, and also he had been working at the diner for several years.

"Thanks, Bob." I smiled up at him and he gave me his slight crooked smile. It wasn't really a smile to me, but it was to Bob.

I got outside and sat down on the steps next to Aiden. "Well, we have just about forty-five more minutes of work and then freedom is ours to explore the world," said Aiden looking at his watch, "of course, if you have the money and time to explore the world until morning."

I smiled. "How exciting. But actually, I'm going to be really lame and go to bed. I have not, unfortunately, been invited to any parties or planned any exciting journeys across the world," I joked with a sad smile.

Aiden laughed. "Well, that's a shame. But if it makes you feel better, I am going to probably go home and do the same." He chuckled. "…But, to make sure we don't come across this lack of exciting events, why don't we do something together?"

He looked a little nervous, which wasn't like the usual Aiden I knew. He was normally confident, but then again, I never saw him ask someone out on a date.

"Is that how boys ask a girl out these days?" I chuckled.

Aiden smiled and said, "Well, it's how I ask girls out. I'm not sure what others do," he said, winking at me.

"Well, that certainly sounds possible," I said.

"So it's a date then?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, then. Where would you like to go?"

I gave him a disapproving look. "I don't know, Aiden. Why don't you try to guess," I challenged with a smile. I just seemed to keep smiling.

I saw Aiden's eyebrows crinkle together as he thought. I was starting to realize how cute he was. He had shaggy brown hair and a nice, smooth face. He was very well built, but not like Quil. He wasn't close to Quil, but he was sweet and cute nonetheless. He lived in Forks, but worked here in La Push, so I never went to school with him. He was a good friend and I had known him ever since we first worked together, which was about two years ago.

"Well you seem like just the kind of girl who would love to go to Port Angeles and play some lazer tag, but maybe that's just me really wanting to play lazer tag."

I laughed. "Actually, that sounds like just the thing I want to do."

He gave a wide smile and looked out into the empty parking lot in front of us. "Well, then. How about tomorrow and I'll pick you up at three and we can go to dinner after?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll have to check in with my mom and let her know that I'm going, but I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Aiden and he looked back at his watch. "Well, it's time to get back, you ready?" I nodded and Aiden gave me a hand. I took it and got up, heading back inside.

Although I liked the idea of going on a date with a cute and really sweet boy, Quil crept into my head, like normal. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was somehow betraying him, but what was I supposed to do? He didn't love me back, so I had to move on, right? I just couldn't help but wish it was Quil sweeping me off my feet this time.

* * *

><p>So…I haven't gotten any reviews? I kind of understand because I normally don't like to review when there's a story with one chapter. I'm not quite sure why, though. Hmmm…<p>

But, you guys better review this time! Or… I'm quitting the story right away. But, if no one answers I guess that won't make a difference, eh? Well, I certainly hope to hear from you!

Erin


	3. Guilty Or Not Guilty?

Chapter 3:

Guilty Or Not Guilty?...Guilty

Okay, so maybe my dream date wasn't with Aiden—and instead with Quil— but that didn't matter. I was still excited to hang out with him… and I was sort of having butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I was moving on. And with these butterflies, I was faced with an extreme dilemma. What to wear. I mean, it _was_ going to be just lazer tag and dinner, but I didn't just want to wear a t-shirt, some bottoms, and look plain. I still wanted that "wow".

I tore my my closet apart, piece by piece as I tried to find _something._ I didn't want anything ridiculously over-the-top. Fancy was not the choice when it came to lazer tag. Plus, Aiden would that I was trying too hard and I knew he didn't like those girls who overdid things.

I held up a black dress. _Too short._ A red halter top? _Too Mom._ Ruffles? _Am I in the right century? _

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I shouted at my mirror as I threw the dress and shirt on my bed, which was already buried underneath my closet.

In my mirror I saw my mother appear behind me in my bedroom doorway. She leaned against my wall. She looked at my mess and picked through the pile.

"Why don't you wear these shorts and that cute shirt?" my mom asked as she picked up some tan shorts and a thin blue shirt with vertical lace stripes. It seemed that I had overlooked my closet. My mom was right when she had said that I had too many clothes.

I gave her a funny look. "Not bad. Since when were you good at creating fashionable ensembles?"

I gave her a curious look. My mom smiled at me, happy that I approved of her taste. She handed me the shorts and top.

I looked at my mom and just couldn't help but wonder what I had done to ever deserve her. First of all, her smooth face was completely flawless and the perfect bronze. Her soft, silky black hair wrapped around that lovely face and she had the warmest brown eyes. I was lucky enough to have inherited her eyes.

Secondly, my mom and I were close. I rarely kept anything away from her; I trusted her even more than I trusted Quil. And I would trust Quil with my life. The only thing that I hadn't openly told my mom was that I was in love with Quil, but I was pretty sure she had figured it out. I wasn't quite sure what her reaction to it was. It seemed like she avoided thinking about it.

Lastly, she was a great woman. She was liked by everyone and she always gave a helping hand. If I could hand out my own Nobel Peace Prize, it would be given to her.

"Claire," my mom said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're staring at me," she laughed.

I shifted my feet and blushed. "Yeah, I was just thinking and spaced out."

My mom chuckled. "Okay, well, are you excited for your date tonight? Because if you're not, it's okay because I'll be excited for you. My little baby is going on a date," she shrieked, "with a boy!" She winked at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're old now," I teased.

My mom feigned pain. "A blow right to the heart," she said.

I smiled and then brought my attention back to my man-made mess on my bed. "I—er—should probably clean this up," I said, pointing to the pile of clothing.

My mom nodded in agreement. "That's definitely a good idea."

She clapped her hands together and sat down in my desk chair, which was the only part of my room not covered with clothes.

"Anyway, the reason I came up," she said as I started to clean my room, "is to tell you that your father and I are going to go visit Emily. So, I left some spaghetti cooking for you, okay? You're in charge of looking over that."

She got up from the chair and headed to the door. She instantly remembered something and turned around. "Oh, and I almost forgot—have fun." She smiled.

"I will!" I screamed as I heard her go down the hallway and down the stairs.

Several minutes later I heard the front door shut and I went back to cleaning my monstrous mess. I took a deep breath. It felt too quiet being home alone (yet again) and so I decided to put some upbeat music on. I was being home alone more and more. Nikki was at Chris's campground for the next two days, and I was just here all the time. I honestly had no life. This made my date with Aiden exponentially more exciting. I would be out of the house!

I started to dance (really badly) as I sang along with my music. I put the last of my clothes into my closet and spun around while dancing. Then I stopped. Quil was sitting on my bed, trying very hard not to laugh. He definitely seemed amused. Why did I have to keep embarrassing myself in front of him?

"Oh," I said intelligently as I blushed, "hi there." I stared down at my feet.

"Hi, Claire." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled as he let out a laugh. I knew I was humiliating myself, he didn't need to make me feel worse than I already did.

I tried to push past him, but his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I turned around.

"What?" I snapped.

Quil immediately had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Claire. It's just—I love how you act when you're relaxed. Don't be embarrassed. It's great," he reassured.

This surprised me. "Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, still, it's embarrassing having people watch," I explained.

Quil nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I'm sorry for interrupting your alone time," he apologized, but my favorite goofy grin returned.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I'm just glad it was you and no one else. You've seen more embarrassing things…"

I remembered when I was a kid and Nikki showed everyone my diary that talked continuously about Quil. He was my fantasy guy and I wrote 'Claire Ateara' several times.

I blushed just remembering that horrible day. Yeah, sure, I was just a kid, but those days would always be engraved in my mind. I could still feel the hot tears and the pang in my stomach that I had felt that day.

I grimaced. "Moving on," I said as I laid my clothes for tonight onto my bed next to Quil.

Quil stared down at my clothes and gave me a confused look. "Are you going out, Claire?"

I nodded as I decided to turn my curling iron on and got my makeup bag. I quickly looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was one thirty in the afternoon. I had time to do my hair and makeup.

"Where are you going?" asked Quil as he examined my shorts, "and you are not wearing these, they are way too short," he said holding them up.

I turned around and grabbed the shorts. He wouldn't let go. I tugged again. He still refused.

"Quil, I am wearing these shorts, so _let go_."

Quil would not give in. He was definitely not happy. "Hey, you didn't answer my first question. Where are you going?" He lifted the shorts even higher so they were above my head.

"Quil, give me my shorts. Now," I said coldly.

He patted me on the head patronizingly and replied, "Not until you tell me where you are going." He smiled.

I glared at him. "I'm going to Port Angeles."

Quil kept holding my shorts above my head. _Damn you and your height, Quil,_ I thought. I jumped and made a futile attempt to reach my shorts.

"What? I answered your friggin' question," I growled. "Give me my shorts."

Quil suddenly had a worried look. "You're not going alone, right? There are still those _bloodsuckers_ nearby."

Quil spat on the word 'bloodsucker' because – being a werewolf and all—he wasn't exactly too happy with the thought of vampires. I wasn't either.

"No. I'm not going alone, okay?" I snapped. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Then who are you going with?" My shorts were still in his grip.

"It's none of your business." I gave a big, annoyed sigh.

His voice suddenly went cold. "Who are you going with?"

His cold voice didn't phase me. Fine, if he was going to be stubborn, so was I. "Why should I tell you when you don't answer any of my questions?"

He shook his head. "That's different, Claire."

"Oh really? Well, I'm not telling until you answer my questions," I spat back.

His face softened. "Claire, I seriously can't tell you right now. You'll find out soon, I promise, but not now," he begged. "I just want to keep you safe. Now, please tell me who you are going with."

I sighed. "I'm going with Aiden."

He looked shocked. "As in… a date?"

I nodded and I reached up and grabbed my shorts, catching him off guard. I turned around to go back to my curling iron and started to pin up my hair so I could start curling the bottom layer.

Quil suddenly looked worried and anxious. "Are you okay?" I asked as I saw his reflection in my mirror. Quil mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I didn't exactly understand why he was acting so weird, but I didn't bother asking what was up. Like he would answer my questions. I just turned back to curling my hair. After about thirty minutes I was finished curling my hair and done with my makeup. I was kind of uncomfortable with the silence and Quil's anxious face. He just sat on my bed and looked at me while I prepared for my date.

The silence finally broke when Quil asked, "Do you like Aiden?" He seemed annoyed.

"Um, yeah, I do," I said, kind of confused by his reaction. Why was he so annoyed?

Quil just nodded. I was about to ask him why he was so annoyed when I thought I heard a strange noise downstairs. My forehead crinkled as I gave Quil a confused look. He returned my confused stare. He had heard it, too.

And then it came to me. "Oh, no!" I screamed as I realized that I had forgotten about the spaghetti. "No, no, no!"

I shot straight for the door and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I heard Quil running behind me asking, "Claire, what's wrong?"

I made it to the kitchen to see that the water was boiling over the pot. I rushed to the pot and (like the idiot I was) attempted to move the pot off the burner without pot holders. So, naturally, I burned myself.

"Ow!" I screamed as I pulled my burned hands away and the pot tipped over more boiling water, but didn't completely fall over. On top of that the glass cover fell and shattered pieces of glass everywhere. Luckily, I wasn't sprayed with the boiling water or the glass. I dodged it just in time.

I just stared at the mess in shock for a couple seconds before I felt my burning hands. Tears came to my eyes. Quil immediately ignored the mess and came behind me, guiding me immediately to the sink. I felt his arms behind me as he turned the water on cold. He took my hands and put them under the cool water.

I couldn't help it but I was crying. "I'm such an _idiot_," I screamed at myself as my hands burned. I sniffed.

Quil took my hands and started to massage them gently. "You're not an idiot, Claire. You just did something very stupid," he said.

Normally, I would have gotten pissed, but he was right. I did something _very _stupid. I sniffed again and wiped my tears on my arm. The pain started to go away as Quil continued to gently massage my hands underneath the cool water.

Quil eventually stopped and pulled his hands away. "Keep your hands under the water," he instructed.

I turned around and saw that he had already turned off the stove and he grabbed some towels and a broom. I felt extremely guilty as I watched him pick up my mess. I turned back to the sink. _You're such an idiot, Claire_, I thought. More tears came streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Quil," I whispered trying not to cry.

Any normal person wouldn't have heard my whisper, but because of Quil's werewolf hearing, he heard it perfectly. I looked down at my hands and I heard Quil continuing to pick up. I just focused on keeping my hands under the cool water and tried to ignore the strange stiff feeling in my hands.

I felt Quil's arms back around me as he reached for the sink handles and turned the water off. He took a hand towel and wrapped my hands in it. Then he led me to my bathroom down the hall from the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit on the counter. He looked in the cupboard underneath the sink and pulled out the First Aid kit. He searched, moving Band Aids and different pill bottles until he found a sort of cream. He dabbed some onto his finger and gently massaged my hands again until the cream was evenly distributed onto my burn. I could see that blisters had appeared. Quil went back to the First Aid kit and found some gauze that he had wrapped around my hand.

I just stared as he silently worked on my hands. I felt guilty and terrible. Fortunately, my crying had paused and I stopped sniffing.

Quil finished and gently patted my hand as he put everything back into the First Aid box and back into the cupboard.

I stared at my recently bandaged hands and mumbled quietly, "Thank you, Quil."

Quil slowly stood up and looked at me. He wasn't mad. He didn't look like he was going to yell, but I sort of wished he would've. I felt more guilty, which I didn't think was possible. I looked down at my knees.

Quil put his hand underneath my chin and made me look at him. "It's no problem, Claire. Don't apologize, okay? I'm just glad you're okay." Tears filled my eyes.

Quil pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt Quil rub my back as I dug my face into his shoulder. I was getting his shirt wet. My day was the worst yet. I eventually lifted my head and looked past Quil's shoulder at the clock behind him. I jumped. Aiden was going to be here in twenty minutes! I turned and looked into the mirror and realized that my so called 'waterproof' makeup had gotten ruined.

"I have to get ready. Aiden's coming!"

I was about to jump off the bathroom counter when Quil grabbed my shoulders. "You're not going on that date today. You need to rest those hands and make sure you don't damage them more."

"But—" I started, but Quil interrupted.

"You. Are. Not. Going." Quil commanded. I knew not to mess with him, so I just nodded.

"Okay," I said.

I got off the counter, but during the process I pushed off with my hands and then winced as the pain came back. I stared at my hands and looked back up at Quil who gave me a look as if he were saying, 'Yeah, you're not going anywhere'.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>I called Aiden to tell him I couldn't come on the date and I felt a pang of guilt as I heard the disappointment in his voice.<p>

"That's okay. We can do it another time," he said.

I was sad that I couldn't go on the date, but I was also glad because after the big scene I felt very tired and my hands were throbbing.

I called my mother and told her what had happened and that I was staying home with Quil.

She replied with, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, and thank God Quil was there. Tell him I said thank you, but be careful, Claire."

Now I was on the couch watching TV with Quil as we ate Chinese. We didn't really want to be in the kitchen anymore for the day, so we had ordered Chinese food.

It was really hard to eat my lo mein with a fork when my hand was wrapped in gauze. I let out a frustrated sigh when my hand hurt again from trying to twist my fork repeatedly to wrap the spaghetti onto my fork.

Quil had noticed my frustration. "Here," he said as he took my plate. He cut up the noodles so they were shorter and so I could just slide them onto my fork and eat.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

There was a silence as I watched the television with Quil. Today had been an awfully silent day. I couldn't stand it.

"I—I'm sorry for getting mad at you today," I apologized.

Quil turned to me and gave me a sad smile. He looked back down at his food and set it on the table beside the couch. Then he motioned for me to sit closer to him. I put my food down and scooted over. Quil took my hands in his and started to massage them. He had a pensive look on his face.

"I don't get why you're apologizing to me," he finally said.

I immediately explained. "I was being really mean a—and annoying and I—I didn't mean any of it…" I stuttered.

Quil continued to rub small patterns on my hands. He shook his head.

"Stop it," he said, but not rudely. He looked… _guilty._ "You were right. I'm not telling you _anything_ and you are so confused – I don't blame you—and I'm being the biggest ass to you and you're apologizing. Just don't…" He shook his head.

I took my hand away from his and took a bold step. I placed it onto his cheek and gently stroked his face. Surprisingly he closed his eyes and leaned his head into my hand. I leaned in and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you. I'll wait until you can tell me," I gave a small smile, "and thanks again."

I twisted his arm with mine and rested my head onto his shoulder. I felt his hand on my leg as he started to trace patterns again. I took a deep breath and breathed in Quil's scent. He smelled just like the forest. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! First of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers:<p>

**KittyPimms**

**QuilLover**

**addcleric**

**Too LazyToLogin**

Thank you!

Well, chapter three is up! I'm quite happy about it, but maybe I'm completely insane and it's terrible. I don't know… Anyway! Keep reviewing please! It takes only a couple seconds! I hope you enjoyed!

Erin


	4. What Did You Say?

Chapter 4:

What Did You Say?

I felt Aiden brush past me. This was the third time he had 'accidentally' hit my shoulder with his own. I could tell he was angry with me. I didn't get the chance to tell him what had happened yesterday. I couldn't blame him that he was so angry. I mean, all he knew was that I had ditched. That was a pretty painful rejection.

"Aiden." I tried to get his attention, but he just shook his head as he took a tray of dirty dishes to the kitchen.

I looked around the diner. It was just about closing time and there was only one table left to wait on. I quickly went to the middle-aged man to ask, "Would you like a refill?" or "Any interest in one of our desserts?" The man just shook his head, finished his steak, paid the bill, and left.

I looked at the clock that read midnight. Closing time. I searched for Aiden, but I didn't see him come out of the kitchen. I quickly cleaned up the man's table and did some finishing touches on closing the diner. In the kitchen, Aiden wasn't there and I asked Bob –who was cleaning—if he had seen him.

"I just saw him leave. He looked like he was in a rush or somethin'. Looked kind of mad," he said, shrugging. He quickly went back to cleaning.

I sighed. How was I going to be able to tell Aiden what happened if he wouldn't even listen to me?

The nice, warm weather had suddenly moved away and the rain had come creeping back. So, even though it was the summertime, I took my rain jacket from my hook and put it on.

"Well, I'll see you later, then," I said to Bob.

He nodded. "See you Monday."

I went through the back door. I was going to head farther into the parking lot when I realized that I didn't have a car and had in fact walked here. "Damn," I swore under my breath. Yes. I was seventeen and I had a Junior Operator License, but I did not have a car.

I waited. Should I call my mom for a ride? Or should I walk home? I realized that my mother was probably asleep and I really didn't want to wake her up. I let out a groan as I headed towards the road home.

Suddenly, a dark shadow quickly came out of no where and stopped right in front of me. I started to scream before arms wrapped around my waist and a hand clamped down onto my mouth, muffling my scream. Oh my God, I thought. I'm getting kidnapped.

"Claire. It's only me."

I let out a sigh. "Aiden?" I whispered, my voice muffled by his hand, as I took a big breath to calm myself back down. I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest. "Oh my God. Don't scare me like that!"

Aiden loosened his grip on me. I spun around. "Sorry," he said as he moved a hand through his hair out of nervousness.

I calmed down and moved out of his embrace. "It's fine. What did you want?" I asked, but I already knew what he wanted to talk about.

He stared down at his feet. "I wanted to know what had happened yesterday. Why did you say you wanted to go out with me when you didn't?" he mumbled.

I sighed. "I have been trying to tell you all day," I said, annoyed.

Aiden gave a sad apologetic look. "I… was kind of mad."

"I had no idea."

"I'm sorry." he said, mussing his hair again. "So… what happened?"

I raised my hands to Aiden. He took them and squinted at them in the darkness. Finally, he saw. I explained the whole story about the burns; how Quil wouldn't let me go because I needed to rest my hands, and how I needed to make sure that I didn't need to go to the hospital if they got worse. Aiden just had his mouth open the whole time, shocked at what happened. He occasionally looked back down at my hands.

"… I'm sorry that I couldn't go on the date, but do you want to do it another time?" I asked.

Aiden gave one more glance at my hands before he let them go. The shock still hadn't gone from his face. It became very silent for a while and I was starting to get cold. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Sure," he said. "How does the movies sound? Tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Well," I said after a moment of silence. "I better start walking home." I looked at the wet, cold journey I had ahead of me and gave out a little groan.

"You're not walking home, are you?" Aiden asked, looking concerned.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can I give you a ride?" Aiden gave me a uneasy look. "I don't think you should be walking home."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I could use a ride."

* * *

><p>"Just turn right there—yeah, that's my house."<p>

I pointed Aiden in the right direction. He slowly stopped in my driveway.

"Well, thanks for the ride." I opened my door and got out.

Aiden smiled. "No problem. If you ever need another ride, I'm here." He gave me a small wave.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I smiled.

I closed the door and ran to the porch of my house. It was still raining—even harder—and the wind began to pick up. I waved as Aiden pulled out of my driveway. His taillights moved farther and farther away as Aiden drove down my road and over the hill until he was gone.

I sighed. I was glad that we were back to being normal. It was kind of annoying when Aiden wouldn't listen to my story, but it was worse when he ignored me. It never happened before and I certainly didn't want to have to get used to it. He was still my best friend and I didn't want to lose that. I eventually turned around and headed back into my house.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I couldn't see because it seemed that my parents had forgotten to leave a light on for me. So, I tried to find the switch, but I ended up tripping over something very big. I instinctively put my hands in front of me to stop my fall and felt papers underneath me. I felt them everywhere actually. What on earth happened in here?

I tried to pull myself up from of the ground, but I froze. In the stiff silence I suddenly heard someone or something move at the other end of the room. I was still blind, but my eyes were adjusting and I saw a dark outline. It was a person, but I didn't know who.

"Mom?" I asked. But I was pretty sure it wasn't my mom.

The person came closer. She was crawling. Like an animal. _What?_

I definitely didn't want to stay so I got up and made a run for it, but as I headed for the door it opened and I ran into something wicked big. I screamed like I had never screamed before. A large warm hand immediately clamped down on my mouth and warm arms held me. Another man came through the door and chased the mysterious person who was crawling towards me. I struggled to break free from the warm arms around me.

"Claire, it's me." I heard a voice whisper in my ear and I relaxed a little. It was Quil.

His hand was still over my mouth and his arms were still around me, so I couldn't move. I just stood there as I processed the events that just happened. What had that animal been? But then I realized. It was a vampire, wasn't it?

"Come with me," whispered Quil so softly in my ear that I could barely hear him.

Quil pulled me back (through the door) and onto the porch. I looked around anxiously. I kept hoping that _it_ wouldn't show up again. I didn't know who else was with Quil, but I hoped he wasn't hurt. I started to tremble with fear as images of one of the boys from the pack came into my head. Jared injured with Kim crying over his broken body...

"Okay, Claire. You have to listen to me, this is very important," said Quil as he brought his lips back up to my ear. I nodded. "I'm going to go to the nearest tree to phase into my wolf form and as soon as you see me come back you are getting onto my back. Hold tight, don't look back, and try to keep calm, okay?"

I couldn't talk anymore. My fear took over my mind. I turned around in his arms and all I could do was give a faint nod. Quil's face did not make me feel any less anxious. He had a worried expression and kept glancing around us, peering into the woods behind us.

Quil looked into my eyes and gave a faint smile. "You'll be fine, Claire," he said in a shaky voice. I tried to give a little smile back.

Quil took my face between his hands and gave me a long kiss on the forehead before he ran behind the tree nearest to me. In a matter of seconds a beautiful chocolate brown wolf appeared before me. I quickly got on top of him and dug my hands into his soft fur. Quil took off just seconds after I got on.

I had never taken a ride on Quil and now that he was going about a gazillion miles per hour, I struggled to stay on. My eyes started to water so I just closed my eyes and dug my face into his back. My arms, fingers, and legs started to hurt because I was holding Quil so tightly. The pounding rain didn't make my grip any better. I didn't think I could hold on for much longer before my limbs would fall off.

After what felt like an eternity, Quil stopped. I looked up and saw that he had brought me to Emily's house. I gave a sigh of relief as I let go of him and slipped off his back. I had never been so happy in my entire life to see this house. There was a soft light, like a candle light, leaking out of the windows. I was so distracted by this light that as I slid off Quil's back (which was pretty far up from the ground), I lost my balance and fell onto my knees in the mud. I groaned as my cold, shivering body got more drenched (if that was even possible) and covered with mud.

I felt warm arms -which I automatically noticed to be Quil's- back around my waist as they helped me find my balance again. My arms and legs were so sore from holding onto Quil that I could barely walk. I put one arm around Quil's neck as he dragged me towards Emily's house, still with one arm around my waist.

The door to the house was suddenly pulled opened and there stood Emily. She looked worried as she took in my dirty and cold state. "Quick, Quil. Take her in the living room and put her in front of the fire."

As soon as I heard the word 'fire' I was able to make my legs move faster. It might have been July, but it certainly didn't feel like it. I was shivering, wet and unbelievably cold. Quil's arms weren't even warming me up fast enough.

I was dragged to the living room as I saw Kim pull up a chair in front of the fire, and Rachel bring a blanket. "Here," said Rachel, as she wrapped me in the blanket.

My lip kept quivering and I was beginning to get annoyed that I couldn't relax. I was safe. I was at Emily's with everyone else. Until I looked around and realized that Quil wasn't next to me anymore. His warmth was no longer around me. I quickly looked around me as Kim and Rachel tried to smear the mud off my face and Emily was trying to talk to me. I still couldn't find Quil.

Ignoring everyone, I stuttered through my shivering lips, "W-w-where's Quil?"

Emily gave me a sympathetic look as she said, "Don't worry, Claire. Okay, you need to change out of these clothes. I have some extra ones for you, but they might be a little big-"

"Where's Quil?" I asked in a louder voice.

Emily tried to calm me down. "Shhh, Claire. He'll be back soon, but you need to get out of these clothes now. Come on, Claire-"

"He's not going back out there!" I screamed. No, Quil was safe here. I didn't care about the vampires. He needed to stay here! He needed to be safe!

"Claire, he has to, but he'll be back!" She continued to try to calm me as I started to hyperventilate.

"Claire, calm down."

I looked towards the kitchen and saw Quil. I felt unbelievably relieved. He came to me and pulled me into his arms. I dug my muddy face into his wet clothes. His warmth along with the warmth from the fire felt great.

"Claire. I have to go, but I'll be back. I promise," said Quil quickly. This time, he kissed me on the cheek and leaned in closely to my ear. "I love you," he whispered quietly into my ear.

Before I could react or say anything, Quil ran out back into the rain. I just stood there, shocked and stared blankly at the place where Quil left. What did he just say?

* * *

><p>Umm... *looks nervously to the side*. So I haven't updated in a while? I know, I know. BIG understatement. But, honestly, I have been majorly busy. With Precalculus, field hockey (we won our game yesterday! YES.), hurricane Irene, watching Jenna Marbles videos, practicing my French horn, having a social life, pep band, and Glee, where do I have the time to write? Oh, well. I finally had time and so I decided it was a good time to update and let you all know I didn't give up on you! NO, I DIDN'T!<p>

Anywhoo, Glee has finally started again while Doctor Who has ended, and I'm officially excited about Damian starring in the episode after the next! If I don't get to end up marrying Darren Criss (which is unfortunately most likely) then I have come to the conclusion to go over to Ireland, pick up Damian (well, I guess he's in L.A. now...) and go straight to the church to "tie the knot". :D Ahh Gleee!

Finally, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! And a special thanks to those who reviewed already:

mato-nami101

ZYMA

Fall In Perfection

wowza811

Tianimayteller

april rain

KittyPimms

MaladyVM

And another who's name isn't shown! :( (But thank you!)

Oh, and ZYMA, was there enough angst in this chapter for you? :)

Have a wonderful day!

Erin (P.S. Did I mention that I love Darren Criss? ;) )


	5. Sometimes Laughter Is The Best Cure

Chapter 5 :

Sometimes Laughter Is The Best Cure

"Claire?" I heard Emily call my name quietly from behind me. I looked up at her. "Claire, you really need to change into some dry clothes."

She reached out her hand to me, which held sweatpants and an old running shirt. I stood up and took it before I realized something. Something very important. How could I be so stupid!

"Emily," I asked, my voice quivering, " What happened to my parents?"

Why hadn't I just asked that before? How could I have missed that. _You are so damn selfish, Claire._ _You just go thinking about yourself and how scared you are and focus on Quil when you don't even know where your parents are! _I was so upset with myself that I was about to slap myself.

Emily gave a small smile and gave me a small pat on the shoulder. "They're okay, Claire. Don't worry, they're fine."

"Where are they?" I relaxed a little, but it was only a little.

"They actually decided to go out to dinner in Port Angeles, but they thought they would be back home in time. Then Embry and Seth were on patrol and they caught the scent of the vampire and we called your parents up to tell them to stay there. Embry and Seth got the rest of the pack together and they went hunting." Emily explained.

"So they're staying at a hotel?" I asked. I needed to phone them. I still wanted to know for sure that they were safe.

"Yes. Claire, you really need to change." She pointed down to my hand that was still clutching the clothes. "Sorry, this was the smallest comfortable thing that I could find," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled as I walked past her to the nearest bathroom.

I quickly got in and locked the door. I peeled the wet, muddy clothes from my body and changed into Emily's. I was finally able to stop shivering. I quickly cleaned my face with warm water and left the bathroom to go back into the living room and continue to ask questions.

As I entered the living room, I realized that Emily had disappeared and Kim and Rachel were huddled next to the fire sitting cross-legged as they stared at the front door. I looked over and saw that Emily was talking with a police officer. The officer seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his face.

"Look, there are no signs of someone _breaking_ in. The doors must have been opened or the person who entered the house must've had a key," I heard the police officer explain to Emily.

Emily looked over her shoulder at me and spoke to the officer, "Charlie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

His name suddenly rung a bell and I realized that it was Charlie Swan. Jake's imprint Renesmee was his granddaughter. He was always nice to me on the days that I had played with Renesmee as a child. But as I saw him now, he looked exhausted. His hair was becoming more gray and his face more wrinkled.

He nodded his head at Emily and looked at me over his shoulder. He gave me a sad smile as he followed Emily into the kitchen. I looked back over at Kim and Rachel who were looking at me.

"Come sit with us, Claire," said Kim patting the seat next to her in front of the fire. I sat down.

"So, what happened?" whispered Rachel in a worried voice. "Did the vampire get to you at all?"

I shook my head and explained what happened after I got dropped off at my house. Kim and Rachel stared with wide eyes as they listened intently.

"Oh my God," whispered Kim. "In all my life I have never had to experience a non-vegetarian vampire standing right next to me."

"Non-vegetarian?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullen's like to call themselves vegetarians. So, besides them, I have never seen a vampire."

I nodded my head. "Oh," was all I managed to say. "So, what will happen to my house? And what did the vampire want? Why was she at my house?"

Rachel and Kim gave each other a look. "Well, what do vampires normally want?" asked Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"Blood," Kim finished.

"Why was she at your house?" repeated Rachel.

"We don't know," answered Kim.

"And as far as we know-"

"Which is nothing," interrupted Kim.

"- Your house is being inspected right now, but I'm pretty sure the police don't have a clue what is going on. And to be perfectly honest, we don't know much more than you do," finished Rachel.

I put my head in my hands. I was exhausted and this wasn't a good time. Now I really just wanted to be home in bed getting excited for my date tomorrow.

"Can I use a phone to call my parents?" I asked Kim and Rachel.

Rachel nodded and handed me her cell phone. "Thanks," I replied.

I quickly called my parents and my mom answered the phone. "Oh, honey I'm so glad you're all right," cried my mom in the phone after I told her what happened.

"Yeah, same here, Mom. You have no idea." I was finally able to let my fear leave my body and let the relief sink in, well, besides the fact that I was scared to death that one of the boys would get hurt.

I talked to my mom for a little bit longer until I yawned and had to go to bed. "Good night, honey. Stay at Emily's. Don't even think about sneaking out or doing anything funny. _Please_," my mom begged.

I told her goodnight and quickly shut the phone.

I returned the phone to Rachel and lied down, laying my head in Kim's lap. Kim moved her hand to my head and slowly stroked my hair. I felt my eyelids grow heavier until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt something warm stroking my cheek. I automatically moved my face closer to the warm object, sighing as the warmth reached my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see one of my favorite people kneeling right before me. I looked around as I yawned from being awoken. It looked like I was in one of Emily's spare bedrooms.<p>

"Hey, kiddo."

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned once more and looked at Quil's face. "What time is it?"

He moved his hand to push my hair out of my face. My skin tingled where his fingers touched and sent a little shiver. "It's almost five."

"In the morning? Did you guys just get home?" I asked incredulously.

Quil sighed. "Well, it took a while to get here..." He slowly took his hand away from my face to rub his forehead, as if that would rub away his exhaustion.

I started to get a little worried. "...Why?"

He moved his hand so he could look at me. "That bloodsucker bitch got Embry."

"What!" I screamed. "Where is he?"

"Claire, you shouldn't see him right now he's-"

Quil didn't have time to finish his sentence, I was up and reaching for the bedroom door. Before I made it, though, Quil wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dammit, Quil! You don't own me!" I screamed as I ripped his grip from me.

I started getting really aggravated with the way he kept telling me what to do, who I should be with, and what or what wasn't best for me. I could make up things for myself.

He gave me a hurt look, but I couldn't let it distract me right now; I needed to find Embry. So I headed for the door and made myself rush down the stairs.

I went into the living room and saw the pack and the girls looking distressed. "Can I see him? Please?" I begged as I looked at Uncle Sam.

He gave a slight nod. He had a somber look on his face. This meant that Embry was not in good shape. Next to him, Emily was clinging to Sam's arm, tears filling her eyes. I looked at everyone else who wouldn't meet my gaze. "He's in the back room. He asked for you."

I quickly moved down the hallway to the farthest room down and opened the door. Embry was bandaged all around the chest and his face was pretty beat up. Normally, he would just heal, but the damage looked so severe that it was obvious that it would take quite amount of time. I looked at Embry's sad state and couldn't help, but tear up.

Embry slowly opened his eyes and gave a faint smile. "Claire-dy cat. I missed you."

I tried to give a smile back. "How are you doing?"

"Great, just a couple scratches. Nothing a man can't handle." He tried to keep a tough face before he cracked up.

I went up to him and knelt beside him, taking his hand. "Leave it up to you to try to make the situation better. One of the best things about you," I smiled.

Embry's grip tightened. "Of course. Someone's gotta be the goofball and it can't be anyone else because they always have something stuck up their asses."

I let out a laugh. "Really..."

"Really. I make their asses normal again; more comfortable that way."

I laughed as Embry chuckled along. He coughed and it sounded awful. My laughing faded and I gave a sad smile. "Will you be okay?"

"I will always be okay. Like I said, a couple scratches. Be fine in no time. Maybe I would feel better if everyone wasn't so damn serious all the time! Laughter is the best cure, is what I heard. _That's_ why I'm not fixed yet." He said, trying to convince me.

"Yeah. Right." I gave him a look.

"Yes. I am right," he chuckled. I started to yawn again. I only had three hours of sleep so I was still exhausted. "Hey, come lie down." He patted next to him on the bed.

I was too tired to argue and honestly, I could fall asleep right there. So I lied down next to him and kept a hold of his hand.

"You need rest." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Right back at you, kiddo." Embry smiled and rubbed my hand with his finger; my hand still holding his.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Let me know what you think! So this explains what happened to Claire's parents. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! I know it's short, by the way, but I promise to make the next one longer, AND I really wanted to post this quickly, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or mistakes in this chapter.<p>

Erin


	6. This Isn't Right

Chapter 6:

This Isn't Right

I opened my eyes and as I looked around, I saw Embry sleeping next to me. He was snoring loudly, but he had a peaceful look on his face. I was glad that he was relaxed and getting his rest. By the looks of his face, he was already getting better. I looked at my hand, which was still entwined with his. I gently let go and got up, making sure that I wasn't going to wake him up. I glanced one more time at his calm face before leaving the room and going down the hallway towards the kitchen.

My hair was a complete mess and I was reminded that I was still dirty from yesterday's rain. I attempted to make myself look slightly better by putting my messy hair into a bun. I was expecting to hear the usual noises of things being tossed around, the sizzling of the eggs being cooked, or the bustling of Emily trying to be in three places at once, but I didn't hear anything.

As I made my way into the kitchen I only saw Quil. He was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, his head in his hands. I thought about last night and how I yelled at him and I felt guilty.

"Where's everyone?" I asked timidly.

Quil looked up quickly, about to make a smile but it quickly faded. "Emily and Sam went to get groceries and the pack is on patrol. We were able to get the bloodsucker, but not before she attacked Embry. No one's sure if she was the only one or if others were with her, so we're giving extra protection."

I gave a confused look. "Then why aren't you on patrol?"

"Well, someone needed to stay here and watch you and Embry... and I needed to talk to you," he finished reluctantly, giving me a small glance.

I slowly walked to him and sat down on a stool next to him, taking his hand that was on the counter. He looked down at our hands and tightly squeezed mine. He took his other and rubbed it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he prepared himself to talk. I couldn't let him take the blame.

"I'm sorry, Quil. I was just angry and wanted to see Embry," I blurted out. Quil was shaking his head, not allowing me to apologize.

"No. You were right, Claire. I need to stop controlling you. I _don't_ own you, but I need you to realize how much I care about you. I never want you to end up in a position that's bad for you. Also, sometimes I do need you to just yell at me." Quil continued to rub circles into my palm.

I took my hands out of his and Quil had a defeated look on his face. He didn't realize that I was about to grab his face and kiss him. When our lips touched, Quil was still, but only for a second. He relaxed and deepened the kiss, moving one hand to my waist to pull me closer to him. I smiled as his warm lips gently fit with mine. The butterflies were going ballistic in my stomach and I was fine with staying like this forever. Unfortunately, Quil pulled away soon after that thought.

"Claire, I can't..." he struggled to say.

I still felt Quil's arms tight around me. "Why not?" I ask.

"I- I can't tell you!" He screamed out, frustrated.

I put one of my hands on his cheek, trying to soothe him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Quil, you love me, right? That's what you told me. I've always loved you, you know that. So why can't you be with me?"

I didn't understand this. Why was he being so reluctant? Was it because of my age? Because of _his _age?And then it clicked in my head. I instantly remembered back to the bonfire when Nikki kissed Quil. Quil talked with my uncle. My uncle was the Alpha, but then he retired. Didn't mean he couldn't watch over his niece. Or tell Jake to make it an order to not be with me.

"You were ordered not to be with me. Because of my age and yours," I stated.

Quil gave me an impressed look. "Damn, Claire. You're actually smart."

I scoffed and smacked him in the arm. He chuckled. My good mood immediately died down when I realized what this meant.

"Quil. You are a lot older than I am, though. Isn't that a bit weird?" I couldn't believe I was saying this. All my life I wanted to be with him and I actually agreed that maybe we shouldn't be together. What was wrong with me? Then I got an even worse thought. "Q-Quil. What if you imprint on someone?"

I could tell that Quil was not expecting this. He had a sudden look of panic. "Um, well, uhh," Quil struggled. "Yes, it is a bit weird. This is why we can't be together. Until you're older. I-I won't be imprinting on anyone."

"Wait, why-" I interrupted myself as a thought came in my head. "Oh my God."

I looked at him and he held his breath. He still had his arms around my waist and then gently squeezed me. But it couldn't be, he's known me since I was two. He wouldn't _not _tell me! _That's exactly why, you idiot. You think he would have just hung out with a random two year old for fun?_

"Did you-?"

Quil shook his head yes.

"Are you serious?" Quil nodded again. "You imprinted on me."

"Yes, Claire. I imprinted on you."

When he said it, I took a quick breath. I couldn't believe it. Ever since I was fourteen I begged for him to have imprinted on me and now that I thought about it, I was only two.

"I was only two." I started to see that this wasn't right.

"Claire it's not like that. I wasn't in love with you! I was just a guardian; a big brother. Nothing more. Nothing wrong," he tried to explain. "It's like when Jacob imprinted on Nessie."

I never thought that was exactly right, but Nessie grew up really fast and waited, so I guess I understood.

"When did you plan on telling me all this?"

Quil leaned his forehead against mine. "I planned on telling you when you turned eighteen. When you could legally be with me... if you wanted to be."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That didn't seem to be enough for Quil. He kissed me. Then again and again. My arms wrapped around his neck. Quil pulled me up so that I could reach his enormous height and kiss him more easily.

"I can get used to this," Quil chuckled against my lips. I laughed.

"QUIL," I heard an angry voice behind us shout.

I shot Quil a worried look as I recognized the voice to be my uncle's. He closed his eyes and sighed. I tried to get out of Quil's embrace, but he refused to let go of me. He at least put me back on the ground.

"Shit," Quil muttered under his breath.

We turned around to see Sam seething. "You. And. You," he said, pointing a shaking finger at both Quil and me. "With. Me."

I gripped Quil's arm as I followed Uncle Sam outside. I glanced quickly at Emily who just stared wide-eyed at us, groceries in her arms.

"Don't get him angrier," she advised. Quil gave her a nod.

We went out the front door and to Sam who was waiting on the damp lawn. He crossed his arms across his chest, which kept rising up and down quickly as he took angry breaths. His eyes showed that he was about ready to kill us.

"Exactly what happened here?" He took a deep breath, attempting to relax.

"Claire figured it out," explained Quil.

"Oh, she did, did she?" He sent me a disbelieving look.

I nodded. "Actually I did, thank you." Why was it so hard to believe that I was smart?

"And that made you think that it was okay to disobey me? Jake, your Alpha? Jesus, Quil, she's only seventeen!" Sam screamed. His attempts to stay calm were obviously futile.

"She'll be eighteen in six months! Don't say I can wait. I've waited for fifteen years! Now, when I have the chance to be with her, I can't because of some fucking lame-ass rules!" Quil shot back. They were getting so loud; I was starting to get worried about the neighbors.

"Guys." I said as I tried to get between them. During their fuming conversation, they got closer to each other. They looked like they were ready to punch each other, which was _not _going to happen. Quil would start shaking soon. I knew he would if this continued.

"Lame-ass rules, huh? It's not just me, Quil. It's the _law. _Do you want to be arrested? Do you want to be known as the pedophile?" They were screaming at each other.

"Guys! Stop!" I put my hand on Quil's chest.

Quil started to shake. I tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. Sam immediately picked me up and moved me back several yards. I heard a ripping noise of clothes and where I just stood, now stood a big, furry, brown wolf.

"Go."

Sam nodded towards the forest. The wolf quickly glanced at me and I nodded. Quil gave me one more look and then ran off.

* * *

><p>I waited. I'd been sitting in the living room all day thinking about my options and what I should do. I finally came to a conclusion and all I had to do was wait. Quil had been out for several hours and I was wondering if he was okay. I could understand that he was tired of waiting to be with me, but I also understood that Quil should not romantically be with a seventeen year old. I hated to agree, but I came to the decision that it was better for Quil and I to wait until I was eighteen. Quil was known to be the sweetheart of La Push and I would have hated for anyone to think otherwise.<p>

I was still fidgeting when I all of a sudden stopped. "Shit," I said to no one in particular as I remembered that I was supposed to be on a date with Aiden. "Oh my God, shit."

My cell phone was at home and I hadn't been on the computer, so I wasn't able to give him a heads up on what kind of situation I was in. I immediately grabbed Emily's phone and called his cell phone, glad that I had remembered his number.

"Oh my God, Claire. I've probably sent you a million messages. Is everything okay? I heard about the robbery. Was anything stolen?" He babbled on.

I sighed, relieved. I was so glad that he wasn't mad at me. "Sorry, I left my phone at home. I'm staying at my Aunt Emily's house. Everything is fine and nothing was stolen. My mom and dad went to Port Angeles and so we told them to stay there. They are probably coming home soon. They decided to pick up Nikki from her boyfriend's camp, so it'll take them a bit. I'm really sorry that we couldn't have our- uh, we couldn't hang out."

I started to feel uncomfortable. I was debating whether I should have told him that I was interested in someone else -that someone being Quil- but decided against it. _The least you could do is talk to him and not break his heart on the phone,_ I thought. Good idea.

"It's okay," he said. "We can do it another time. When you don't have to worry about everything."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, "about that. I need to talk to you." There. I said it before I chickened out. Now I had to deal.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said. He sounded unsure and also like he was dreading something. I'm pretty sure he got the idea of what I was going to tell him. "When?"

I was thinking about when I was free and then suddenly a thought came into my head. _No. Claire, you need just get this over with. You need to sort out your life and you need to do this now._

"Um, can you meet me now?"

There was a pause. "Where do you live?"

* * *

><p>Hello, my lovelies! I am so thankful that I had a vacation for Thanksgiving because I just wrote a total of three, yes THREE, chapters. Two for this one and one for my other Quil and Claire fanfic 'Follow Me to the Northern Lights'. Please read that and review! I need to have at least five reviews for that in order to continue. Also, I have gotten only one review from the previous chapter for this story. I was hoping to get more. So, come on guys! I need five reviews for this story! Please tell me if you like it or what I can do to make it better! Please! I see all these hits, but no reviews or visitors. Boo. Well, I hope you at least enjoy this chapter!<p>

Erin


	7. Rejection

Chapter 7:

Rejection

I waited outside, sitting on the front steps of Aunt Emily's house after I told Aiden the directions. My mind was a complete mess. I was seriously stressing and butterflies were in my stomach, but not the good butterflies I got from Quil. This was probably because I was about to ruin my friendship with Aiden. Why did I decide to do this?

I groaned as I put my head in my hands. I kept shaking my head. Sometimes I was such an idiot.

I heard something shuffle and come towards me. "Hey, Claire."

I looked up to see that it was Quil. He only had an old pair of denim shorts on. I couldn't help but focus on his magnificently muscular torso. Damn.

"You're back," I stated. I quickly tore my gaze from his chest when I saw his cheeky smile. I looked off to the side.

"Yep. Like what you see?"

I knew I was blushing and I seriously tried to glare at him, but my mouth kept pulling up into a smile. "No."

"You don't think I'm sexy?" He was teasing.

"No."

"Not even a bit?" he asked. He started to walk closer.

My smile was completely visible. "Nope."

Quil chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you think that this," he pointed towards his body, "is hot."

"Yeah, I know. Ironic isn't it? You are so warm on the outside, but your heart is as cold as Alaska," I teased.

Quil pouted and brought his hand to his heart. "You wound me, Claire." I laughed.

I looked up at the sky; it was starting to get darker. I got up to go back inside, but as soon as I took a step forward, I felt my feet being lifted from below me. I shrieked, but then chuckled as Quil lifted me. I was shoved over his shoulder and I smacked his back.

"Put me down!" I laughed loudly.

Quil was also chuckling. My head lightly bounced off his back as he walked towards the door. When we reached the door, he stopped and turned around. He immediately went still, but I didn't know why until I looked upside down past his arm. I saw Aiden's truck pull into the driveway.

"What is he doing here," growled Quil.

I didn't get why Quil was still jealous. I understood that he might have been jealous in the past, but he was mine now and I was his. Although we couldn't be together yet, it didn't mean that I would be dating someone else. I also didn't understand why Quil was acting so weird lately. Ever since the bonfire when Nikki kissed him, he turned from the sweet guy I knew to a very intimidating and angry person. It just didn't make sense...

I was brought out of my thoughts as Aiden slowly got out of the truck. Even upside down and thrust over Quil's shoulder, I could see the hurt in his bright green eyes. "Quil, let me go, please," I whispered. I felt Quil's fingers tighten around my thighs. "Seriously, Quil."

His fingers reluctantly let go of me and he slowly and gently brought be back down. I looked up at Aiden and immediately felt awkward. I saw Aiden gulp as he saw Quil. I glanced over and saw Quil look as if he smelled bad eggs. Why was he so mean? I turned slightly and touched his arm. I told him to go inside and he nodded.

"What's up?" Aiden asked quietly.

"Um... well," I paused. How did I say this without being too abrupt? "I can't do this." Wow, Claire. Great job.

"I kind of figured." His voice was still quiet and I saw his shoulders slump and his face fall. "So, you're kind of giving me a heads up that I shouldn't ask you to be my girlfriend, right?"

"Right." I nodded. "I'm sorry," I squeaked.

He sighed. "It's okay. I knew you were too good to be mine."

I shook my head. "I'm the complete opposite. I understand if you hate me. I just didn't want to lead yo-"

"Don't even," he interrupted. "You know, for the two years that I've known you, you have never realized good you are."

I couldn't believe it. I was the one who was sort of "dumping" him and he was the one who was telling me that _I _was good?

There was a short silence until Aiden asked, "Are you with him?" He nodded towards the door where Quil had been.

"Not exactly. But, I don't like you more than a best friend. Like I said, I totally understand if you're upset with me. I just hope that you won't be mad at me forever and we can still be friends." I gave him a pleading look.

He just gave a small smile. "I think I can do that."

I relaxed a bit and gave a grateful smile. I was debating whether or not he would be comfortable with a hug, but that decision was made when he opened his arms. I gladly wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms tighten around me.

"You're amazing, Aiden. Any girl would be lucky to have you," I whispered into his ear. I felt him nod as he pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you at work sometime," he said and before I could say anything, he was already heading back into his car and pulling out of the driveway.

I had wished so badly that I hadn't done that.

* * *

><p>Although Aiden's car left, I still glanced at the empty space where his car was just a couple minutes ago. I couldn't move and I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my gut. It wasn't exactly guilt, but it was was regret mixed in with... rejection. I mean, I wasn't the one who was rejected, but I remembered how it felt when I was rejected by a crush.<p>

I looked down at my feet and saw my plain low-rise converse. I took a deep sigh. I knew that feeling of rejection all too well. Especially with Quil. I was realizing that that is what I had just done to Aiden.

I felt sick, like I was about to vomit. I quickly went back inside and headed straight for the living room and stairs so I could go to my current bedroom. But, of course, I wasn't fast enough.

"Claire?" Quil rushed up from the couch to reach me, but I put my hand up.

"Please, not right now," I whispered, and then I was gone.

I rushed up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time and went to the bedroom. Mom and Dad should be home soon with Nikki. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only about eight. I yawned feeling exhausted and decided to change into Emily's old clothes, brush my teeth in the bathroom connected to my room, and get into bed.

I saw a shadow move in the light underneath my bedroom door. I knew it was Quil. But surprisingly he didn't say anything. I heard a thump and the ground shook a bit. Did he just sit down?

There was a silence and I slumped back into bed. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and gathered my surroundings. I remembered that my parents were supposed to be back with my sister and I immediately got up and put on some clothes that Sam had brought over yesterday.<p>

After I got done dressing up I went and pulled open my door. I quickly stopped myself from tripping over the huge object in front of the door.

"What the-?" I looked down and saw a snoring Quil on the ground. He was using his arms as a pillow: it must have been a very uncomfortable position.

I didn't know what to do. I frowned as guilt settled in my stomach. He must have been so tired last night from the patrol. He probably had to make up the day he missed looking over Embry and me, which must've been the reason why he was out for so long yesterday. I would have offered my bed if I had known that he was sleeping outside my room.

He looked so out and calm, but I really didn't want to leave him in such an uncomfortable position like that. Did I wake him and move him to my bed? No, he needed his rest and he would get up despite his exhaustion and probably ask me how I was. I looked back at my bedroom and had an idea. I went and got some of my pillows and one of the lighter blankets. I went to Quil- thankful that he was a deep sleeper- and lifted his head, putting the pillow underneath. Then I gently pulled the light blanket over him. I doubted he needed the blanket because of his extreme body heat, but I felt like it might make him more comfortable. I leaned over and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs.

"Claire..." I heard him mumble as his arms tightened around the pillow. His mouth was slightly open as he soon zonked out again.

I smiled to myself. I hoped he was dreaming about me.

I quietly went downstairs and went through the living room to the kitchen. I heard pans moving, the sizzling of something cooking on the stove, and loud conversations. I quickly walked in and saw that everyone was sitting at the large wooden table, including Embry (who looked well and happy) and Kim and Rachel's children.

"Claire's here!" screamed Kim and Jared's daughter, Madison.

"Hi, Cwaire!" screamed their son, Evan.

"Hey, how's my little man?" I asked Evan.

He pointed to his wide gap where his teeth used to be. "Da toof fairy is coming!"

I chuckled. I patted him lightly on the head as Rachel's son, Josh ran right into me, almost knocking me over.

"Whoa, you're strong! You almost knocked me over, kiddo," I said, smiling down at him. Evan pushed Josh to try to get to me.

"Stop, Evan. She's miiinnneee!" Josh screamed, hugging my leg possessively.

"Hey, guys," I said as I bent down, "you are both mine." I leaned over and kissed Josh and then Evan. They blushed and kissed me back on both my cheeks. I smiled. I adored these guys.

"Hey! What about me?" cried Maddy. I saw a tear slip down her face and I pouted.

"Get over here!" I waved her over, smiling.

She gave a big smile as she ran over to me and into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Unlike, them, you'll always be my girl," I whispered in her ear. She sent me a beaming smile and hugged my neck.

I always felt happy when I got to hang out with the kids. I loved kids. They would always make me happy and I always got along with them. It wasn't an option for me to not have my own some day. I would, no matter what.

I put Maddy down after a while and made a move to go hug Embry. He winked at me as I walked over to his side of the table and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Embry," I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my cheek and whispered back, "I told you you worry too much." I gave him a look and he winked. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Where's Quil?" He asked glancing around me curiously.

"He's still sleeping."

"On the floor?" He laughed. I nodded.

"Why didn't anyone offer him the couch or whatever?" I asked incredulously. Why wouldn't they give him a pillow or something?

"He refused to move and Emily tried to get him to at least sleep on a mat, but he refused." Embry shrugged.

My smile fell as I realized that this was all my fault. Embry noticed.

"Hey, look. It's not your fault. He just wanted to wait until you came out, but then he fell asleep. He's a weird kid," Embry chuckled.

I found a seat next to him and sat at the table. I looked at the large table completely covered in huge amounts of food and settled with some waffles and fruit. I remembered that I hadn't had dinner last night and so now I had the ache in my stomach that I got when I was really hungry.

I was about to dig in when I heard Paul snicker at me from across the table. I looked up and saw that he triggered Jared and just about everyone else from the pack to start snickering, too. I sighed.

"What's your problem now, Pauly. Not getting enough attention?" I shot at him.

Rachel and Kim snorted, but Paul remained snickering. Oh, God.

"Nope, I just wanted to let you know that your parents are at your house," he stated.

I gave him a confused look. "So?"

"They said something about a sex talk. How are you and Quil, by the way?" He gave me a smile that slightly resembled the Grinch's smile.

I choked on my waffle. Rachel smacked Paul as he, Jared, Collin, and Brady burst out laughing. I groaned.

"This is not happening," I said as I put my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>Hey, my lovelies! So, this weekend, I just experienced what Aiden did. Rejection. Fun. And on top of that, I'm home sick and I have district chorus tryouts tomorrow. Yay.<p>

Anyway! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! At least twenty-three of you like my story because you added She & Him to your story alerts. So, thank you! If you want me to update even faster, maybe more of you should send reviews, eh? **wink wink**.

I love you guys and let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed! I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to write back to some of your reviews, but I promise that I will this time. Also, I really love letting everyone review on my story, but I definitely recommend that if you don't have a fanfiction account, get one because I want to talk to you!

Erin


	8. So Uncomfortable

Chapter 8:

So Uncomfortable

Quil was still not awake after breakfast, so I headed upstairs to wait for him. I felt bad about leaving him on the floor up there. But before I went, I filled a plate full of food and brought it up, just in case he woke up soon and everyone else decided to eat the rest of the food. It wouldn't surprise me if they did. The wolves almost never allowed leftovers. They were just wolf-human vacuums.

I got to the top step and saw Quil still clutching his pillow tightly. I suppressed a giggle. If only the rest of the pack saw this, they would never let it go. Quil looked almost as if he was a five-year-old in a thirty-one-year-old body. I was expecting him to suck his thumb next, and I let out a little laugh at the mental image. Luckily, Quil didn't hear it and continued to sleep peacefully.

"Claire... don't," I heard him continue to mumble. I leaned in so I could hear better. What was he dreaming about? "Claire... we can't..." Quil then proceeded to groan and then started kissing the pillow.

I immediately burst out laughing and Quil sat up really fast, looking around and panting as if someone were in danger. I fell back and started to cry because I was laughing so hard. His face was priceless.

"Claire? What are you - Why are you laughing?" I could see his face appearing above mine, but it was blurry from all the tears. "Why are you laughing? Are you okay!" he asked, suddenly getting worried. I felt his hands on my cheeks.

I managed to give a slight nod and say, "Yeah" before another burst of laughter erupted.

Quil just stayed there, looking as confused as ever, until I calmed down. Once I finally was able to stop laughing and was instead gasping, I managed to ask, "Have a good dream about me?"

"What are you-" Quil interrupted himself and closed his mouth, realizing what I was laughing about. The blood drained from his face as he quickly took his hands away from my cheeks. He immediately looked away and his hand nervously came up to his neck. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

His embarrassment made me chuckle, but it was also the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. He snuck some looks at me, but then quickly looked away, observing some paintings in the hallway.

I was about to go over there and kiss him, but after what Sam had said to me, and the impending sex talk that I would have to face once I got home, I stopped. This was not a good idea. Instead, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm. "It's okay, Quil. It was cute." Quil wouldn't look at me, but he nodded his head. "Quil, look at me," I said.

Quil finally turned his head to look over at me. His cheeks were now red, full of embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile. I got closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's okay to think about me, you know. Think about me all you want."

Quil finally was able to loosen up, and he barked out a laugh. "I don't think I could ever _stop _thinking about you." Then he whispered, "But I need to control my dreams."

I didn't think he meant for me to hear it, but I did hear it, and I gently grabbed his chin, pulling it towards me. I couldn't help but notice his lips and mine went dry. I quickly licked them, snapped out of it, and looked at his eyes instead, about to tell him that he was fine. He didn't need to control anything. But Quil interrupted.

He groaned. "Claire, don't do this to me."

I gave a confused look. "Don't do what?"

He leaned over some more so that his lips were touching my ear. I shivered once I felt his hot breath on my ear as he spoke. "This."

Butterflies were freaking flipping everywhere inside of me and I shivered again. I was so tempted to just jump on top of him and kiss the crap out of him until my hunger was quenched, but I told myself that I couldn't do anything. Not for six more months.

I grumbled, "I can't wait for six more months." I crossed my arms.

Quil backed away and chuckled. "I feel your pain, Kiddo." He shuffled my hair and then looked around at the tangled mess of blankets and pillows. Emily must have come up and put more blankets on because I only remembered putting one on Quil. "Maybe we should pick this up and head over downstairs for food."

I got up and picked up the blankets, "Everyone already ate without you." I saw the pout forming on his face. "But, I got you a plate so I didn't have to put up with your complaining." I pointed to his side where the food was sitting.

Quil gave a big smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably starve because you can't feed your damn self," I mumbled. I got more aggravated once he started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Claire, what's going on? I can hear your heart and it's basically wanting to rip out of your chest," Quil asked from behind me.<p>

I was unbelievably nervous. I didn't want to face this imminent sex talk without Quil. I mean, it would be awkward, no doubt, but if he was there, he'd have to suffer through this embarrassing thing with me. There was no way he would be off the hook. His torture gave me a little bit of satisfaction. I knew that was a mean thing to say, but it was true.

Anyway, I was standing in front of my front door, not moving. My heartbeat was beating so fast that I could feel it in my throat as I swallowed the lumps that began to form. _I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, _I repeated in my head.

"Claire," Quil tried to get my attention again. "Why aren't you moving? Is something wrong?" His voice was full of worry, but I remained silent.

Finally, Quil grabbed my shoulders, turned me so that I was facing him, and shook me. I snapped out of it and faintly said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a pause as I just stared at the door. "So... why aren't we moving, then?" Quil asked.

I continued to stand still. "It's so intimidating," I whispered.

Quil barked out laughing. He probably thought I was absolutely crazy right now. He shuffled his feet and started kicking at the ground impatiently. "How come?"

"Because it is. Do I have to have a reason?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap, I really was just trying to prolong the moment.

There was an even longer pause as I didn't move. Eventually, Quil went behind me and pushed me. "Just go, Claire. What's going on?"

"Okay, okay!" I screamed. Dammit. I walked up to the door. _Just get it over with. Just convince them that there is no reason for "the talk." _

I opened the door, and as soon as I walked in, I started talking before anyone could say anything. "All right, listen up. Quil and I aren't even together right now. We are not thinking about having sex, so there is no point in having this talk!" I screamed this as I walked into the living room.

My father, who was sitting in his comfortable chair, his face behind a newspaper, moved his head to the side to give me a curious look. My mom, who was drying the dishes, walked into the doorway that led to the living room and stopped drying. She had the same inquisitive look. Nikki, who was sitting on the couch, reading _Seventeen_ magazine, snorted and hid her laughing face in her arms, trying not to show it. Quil, on the other hand, finally stood still, his mouth open, staring at me. I suddenly felt really stupid. Why was everyone giving me the awkward look? I thought that was my job!

"Uh... good?" My father said, clearly not understanding something. I had a gut feeling in my stomach. Wait, why was he being so calm? Why did he only say "good?"

Nikki on the other hand, couldn't contain her laughter and sputtered out spit. She was laughing that hard. My mom looked at Nikki and hissed, "Nikki, be nice!" before looking at me. She had wide eyes.

"Wh-Wha- Wait, what?" I sputtered out. There was clearly confusion all around, and my cheeks were burning. I felt really stupid. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I would like to ask you the same thing," my dad said calmly while neatly folding his newspaper. He rested it on the coffee table beside him and then folded his hands into his lap. He had an amused look on his face.

"Were- Weren't you going to give us the sex talk?" I choked on my words as I realized this was all a huge mistake. Was Paul just messing with me? That's when I realized it. _He was messing with you, you idiot. You are so damn stupid. _

My dad raised his eyebrows and turned to look at my mother. "I don't know. Were we?" My mom lifted her shoulders in response, indicating that she wasn't aware of this talk, either.

My face fell and all I could say was, "Oh."

Nikki continued to laugh hysterically. Tears stung my eyes from embarrassment. I didn't know what to do. Paul fucking lied to me. The next time I saw him, I was going to throw a punch right at his face! I thought this, until I realized that I wouldn't be able to do that because it would be like hitting a rock.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Paul," I grumbled. Quil seemed to finally understand that this was all Paul's doing, and he sighed.

My dad just sat there. "Language," he said, giving me a stern look before crossing his legs and getting comfortable. "Well, since you're here, why don't we have a chat?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary. Thanks, though," I said, ready to run out of the room, but Quil was there, and he easily grabbed me. He turned me around and lead me to the couch, where Nikki gave me an amused stare.

"Nikki," my dad said. "It would be wonderful if you could leave now."

Nikki stopped laughing and scowled. However, she listened to my dad and got up, smirking and winking at me. I groaned.

I sat down on the couch. I was so mad at myself. I could have gotten out of this, but I didn't because I was stupid and thought I should just open my big mouth. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my cheeks were red. I also began to feel really hot. I was so angry.

"So," my dad said, looking at me, "now, there will come a time when you and Quil will want to -er - touch each other..."

I covered my face with my hands. "Please, Dad, no."

I looked up and saw that Quil was heading over into the kitchen, probably to help my mom with the dishes. "Hey, doesn't he have to listen to this?" I screamed indignantly.

My dad shook his head. "Claire, he's had fifteen years to listen to this." I closed my mouth.

"Anyway," my dad continued, rambling on and on. I thought it would never end. "You have to stay-erm - stay protected, okay? Because you're not ready to be a mother right now. Quil might be ready to be a father, but you aren't ready to be a parent. Just don't be stupid." I sunk even deeper into the couch, feeling just about as uncomfortable as I could ever get. "Of course, you can't be with Quil until you're eighteen, got it?" I nodded. "Okay, well, when you guys do it, you might experience some pain, this is normal..." He just couldn't shut up, could he? I tried to zone out, but it was so difficult. "You will NOT be having sex before you're eighteen, and if you do, your mother and I will be very upset with you, and Quil knows we'll cut his balls off in his sleep..."

I groaned for the millionth time. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Hi, guys!<p>

I've finally found my place in this story again. Well, I think so, anyway. I tried to make this chapter funny, but I'm not sure what you guys will think. Hopefully, you'll love it, but I don't know. However, thanks for the love and support you guys bring. I know I haven't updated in MONTHS. I've been so busy. I know this is no excuse, but it's summer. I have time now. Well, mostly. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, please, please review! I mean, I just recently got reviews on this story although it's been months, and that motivated me enough to write this chapter. They seriously get me to update faster.

If any of you guys are interested, I have collaborated with a girl (Hillary Izzy Blair), and we've been writing a Hunger Games FF. We update quite frequently, and we have plenty of ideas for further chapters. We would love it if you checked our story out! If you look in the search bar on FF, our story is called _Searching for Release_ and we're writing on the account called HPHGRoleplaygroups. Check it out if you want to!

I promise, I will update faster if you review. I hope you enjoy! I'm glad to be back.

Erin


	9. We Can't Do This

Chapter 9:

We Can't Do This

It was finally over. I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips. My dad frowned at me, but I didn't care. After I refused to listen to him, and repeatedly begged him to stop, he decided to let the "talk" come to an end. Quil seemed to have enjoyed that part.

I made a move to get up, but my dad raised his hands, palms facing me, before saying, "Whoa there, girl."

I froze into place, my heartbeat getting faster, my breathing hitched, and my eyes widening. "Yeah?"

My dad pointed back to the couch, and I sat back down, afraid of what he was going to say next. I was hoping it wasn't another part of the sex talk that he forgot to mention and was "absolutely necessary to cover because I didn't know what I was getting into..."

My dad let out a sigh as he continued, "It has nothing to do with sex, so don't worry." I seemed to relax slightly. There was always a "but," though. "It has to do with the vampire attack."

I gave him a wary eye and said nothing. I just waited for him to go on. Quil, who seemed to be done with the dishes, walked over, sat down beside me, and took one of my hands. I almost wanted to smack him because I was just done with the sex talk, and he was doing this in front of my dad. However, it was actually comforting, and I didn't want to let go, so I just thought, _Screw it. You're in trouble anyway._

My dad glanced at our clasped hands for only a split of a second. I could tell he was a little uneasy, but thankfully, he didn't say anything. "Well, from what the pack had said, it was just one vampire that they saw, and it just ended up here, caught by someone's scent while it was passing by through the woods." My hand tightened on Quil's. I could feel his thumb rubbing my palm reassuringly. Unfortunately, I didn't feel reassured. "Luckily, the pack got her, and nothing was really damaged in the house. There were papers everywhere, but your mother and I, along with some of the pack helped clean up."

I nodded. "That's good. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help clean up," I mumbled guiltily.

My father brushed it off. "Wasn't that big of a deal, Claire. I'm just glad you're safe." He gave me a small smile before continuing. "But, there are rules to be set now."

I groaned. I hoped it wasn't going to be anything really embarrassing because he could be an overprotective father sometimes. Well, actually, most of the time. "Fine."

"No walking anywhere unless you're with someone from the pack. Also, you are only walking to work or a friend's house, but no visiting friends for a while, okay?"

I exploded. "What?"

"I know you like to go for walks, but we can't afford to have you do that right now, and -"

I cut my dad off. "I know I complain sometimes about walking when I don't want to, but come on. I don't want to be stuck inside all day."

My dad nodded his head. "So go with someone from the pack."

"No friend's house?" I added.

"It's only temporary. Just for a little while," my dad "reassured" me. I guessed that was okay. "They can still come over?" My dad nodded.

I thought back to the conversation about walking alone. I was about to protest that I liked my own space, and that I liked the time to think when no one was there, but I quickly decided that if I needed to do that, I would act like I'm okay with it right now, and then sneak some walks in here and there. "Fine."

"You're home by ten."

"It's summer!" This was getting completely ridiculous. I didn't need to be babysat. They said themselves that the vampire was gone! Technically, before the vampire arrived here, I was just as unsafe as I am right now. "And what about work? Sometimes I have to work until midnight."

"I talked to your boss at the diner about the "robbery," and he understood. I cut some of your hours."

"There was a reason why I was working all those hours, Dad!" I gave him an incredulous shriek. "I need that money for college!"

"No," my dad said with a firm tone. "What you need right now is protection, and you need to make sure you keep your grades up so you can have scholarships for college. Working can wait for now."

I tried really hard not to let angry tears spill out. I looked at the clock. "Well, I need to be at work right now." It was Monday, and I needed to get out of here.

My dad gave me a stern look. "You have the week off."

It seemed like everything that I was working hard for was stripped away from me. I was a teenager. I was allowed to go where I pleased during the summer time. I finally got the job at the diner, and I spent endless amounts of time perfecting my application and working hard for the money I was earning. The only thing that I was bad at in school was math. Other than that, I was in high honors! I felt like all the work I had accomplished to do was disregarded.

I jumped up, ripping my hand out of Quil's grip, and gave my dad the meanest glare I could muster. I wanted to say "I hate you," but that would have been really childish, and that wouldn't say anything good about me, so I bit it back. In the moment, though, I truly did hate him. But I didn't say anything. Instead, I stormed off to my room, wanting to get away from these traitors.

"Claire, wait!" I heard Quil plea.

I didn't stop moving. I went to my room and slammed the door. I quickly headed over to my bed where I plopped down on my stomach, still trying really hard not to cry. I grabbed my pillow and hugged the crap out of it. It's a good thing it wasn't alive or anything because I would have killed it already.

I heard footsteps go up the stairs, and I was silently begging that it wasn't my dad trying to talk to me again. My door opened, and I didn't see who it was because I was facing the other way. I wasn't going to turn around, though. I was going to remain here on my bed, violently clutching my pillow, and struggling to remain impassive. Well, maybe not impassive, but I was trying to not sob.

My bed sagged under a heavy weight, and I automatically knew it was Quil. His weight made the springs groan, and the bed sank so much that I started rolling down into him. I could hear Quil chuckle as he wrapped his warm, muscular arms around me. I ditched the pillow and dug my face into his chest. I instantly felt better from his warmth and woodsy scent.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo," replied Quil with a sympathetic tone. "But, this does mean that you can come visit me more often."

I tried very hard to hide my little smile because right now I was supposed to be upset. I didn't like giving in, and it frustrated me to no end when I couldn't help but crack a smile. I dug my face deeper into Quil's chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, suddenly becoming serious again.

We didn't speak much. I just felt his kiss on my head, and his warm arms wrapped around me. I was also starting to get a little distracted when I felt my shirt lift up a little around the lower part of my back. I think it rose from Quil's tight grip on my back. Then, his bare skin touched mine and I started to feel that... _thing _I always felt when I was with Quil. At this moment, I wanted to kiss him so badly. I wanted him to explore and tease the skin that was now exposed. I wanted his touch. No, I _craved _his touch.

"What are you thinking?" Quil's voice snapped me out of my daze, and I shuddered from his closeness.

"Nothing," I said almost too quickly. I'm so glad that my face was not visible because I could feel a blush creep on my face. _Stop with the dirty thoughts. You're just torturing yourself._

Quil noticed my quick reply and knew I was lying. He tried to pull me back away from him, but I grabbed him in a desperate attempt to save myself from embarrassment.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Quil asked. Of course, he was worried.

"Nothing," I repeated, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"No, seriously, Claire." He slowly and gently pulled me away from him. _Damn him and his big muscles, _I thought. He saw my red face and put his hands on either side, gently pulling my face closer to his so he could examine mine. "Is everything all right? Well, besides the argument downstairs?"

I was now all too aware of his warmth, my red face, my racing heartbeat, his warm, brown eyes, and his perfectly smooth and soft lips. All of these things were so distracting, and they jumbled up my thoughts so much that I wasn't able to think straight.

"Claire?" I heard Quil call out one more time, and that's when I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, desperate to remember what they felt like. I felt something in my stomach, and I knew that now since I started this mess, I wouldn't be able to stop it. My hands went to his neck and to his hair. I loved the feeling of his smooth skin and his shaggy dark locks. I just couldn't get enough.

Quil's eyes closed and his arms found my waist once again. He gently moved me over so that I was now on top of him, and he was underneath. My lips were still glued to his, not even separating for a slight second. However, after a moment, I could feel my lungs finally begging for oxygen, so I took in a sharp breath before attaching my lips to Quil's again.

Quil's hands were now on the bare skin of my back, sliding up and down, exploring. I started gasping and my heartbeat was going crazy. Quil's hand immediately found the clasp of my bra, and the next thing I knew, I was tossed back onto my bed with a little squeak from me, while Quil was standing up, facing away from me. I could see his shoulders moving up and down rapidly. Someone was out of breath, too.

"Claire, we can't do this." He moved over to the farthest wall, his head on his arm, which was leaning against the wall.

I just laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to process what just happened. I was still gasping. That was one of the most amazing experiences I had ever had in my entire life. However, I started to feel a little sad because I knew that we couldn't keep doing that. Not for another six months, anyway. It was so easy to forget what my parents had just told me, and they were just downstairs.

"I would say that I'm sorry for starting that, but I'm not. Not at all," I said, shaking my head.

Quil turned around to look at me. "Claire," he said pointing a finger at me. "You can't do that again, okay? You just... can't."

There he was again, trying to tell me what to do. I sat up quickly. "And why not?" I cried indignantly.

"Do you seriously not get it?" hissed Quil, trying to not be too loud since my parents were still downstairs. "I can't _stop_ when you do that!"

I smirked. "When I do what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

Quil glared at me, "Don't even start. You know what I'm talking about."

"Well," I said, giving him a look, "_don't _stop, then." I could see his muscles tensing, and his jaw was clenched. "You don't have to stop."

"_But. I. Do." _I could see that Quil was getting really annoyed with me.

I sighed. He was right, of course. It was just hard to accept that fact. Especially when my body and mind was telling me to keep going.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys!<p>

I hoped you liked this steamy chapter! Bahaha. I loved writing it! Just a reminder, this is rated T, but there will never be much more. This isn't M. I'm not the lemons type. I don't think I could even write that stuff... *shakes head* Whatever. It might go a little further than this, but not by much, is really what I'm trying to say. Anyway, what did you think? Did you like the steaminess? *wink*

Please review or PM me. I love hearing feedback! I love everyone who's been supportive. I know, I've been so late with updating, but I'm trying to get a grip on the ropes again on this FF. I love you guys!

Okay, so again, if anyone's interested, there is the Hunger Games FF I'm writing with a girl named Hillary Izzy Blair. It's called _Searching for Release. _Check it out if you would like! I posted a new chapter yesterday.

XOXOXO,

Erin


	10. A Harmless Walk

Chapter 10:

A Harmless Walk

It was now Wednesday. The middle of the freaking week, and I was practically dying. For three days, I had been following my father's rules. Well, actually only two, since I technically broke the rules on Monday with my kissing Quil and all. But there was no way in hell that I was regretting _that _decision. No way.

I got up this morning at three, not able to sleep. I just laid there, wide awake, despite the exhaustion I felt. I kicked off the thin sheet that was on top of me. This hot and sticky weather was unbearable, and whenever I was stuck indoors, it would become even more like a sauna. My solution to this was to go for long walks during the day so that by the time I went to bed, I was too exhausted to care about the stuffiness. However, I couldn't do that anymore, so I was stuck in this uncomfortably warm room, tired, and craving for real air.

I just stayed like that for the next forty-five minutes, sometimes trying to fall asleep again, but as a result, I just kept tossing and turning, groaning in frustration. But once the forty-five minutes were up, I threw my pillow on the floor, got up, and got dressed. _Screw rules, _I thought. _I'm going for a fucking walk. _

Twenty minutes later, I snuck out of my window and strategically climbed down the side of my house. Yeah, I might have been on the second floor, but that didn't change anything. It wasn't like this was the first time I snuck out of the house. I swiftly placed my feet into available slots in the vines that completely engulfed this side of my house. The next thing I knew, I was safely on the ground, unscathed. I quickly looked up at the windows of my house and checked to make sure no one was looking. No movement at all.

I then proceeded to head over into the woods, where I would rather walk because if I was walking through town, someone would see me. I quickly put in my headphones, which were connected to my iPod, and started to walk, following my usual worn-down path in the woods. I took in a deep breath, loving the fresh scent of pine, mud, and wood. It was the scent that I smelled on Quil almost every day.

I continued to walk for a bit, my feet sinking in the somewhat wet dirt. Streams were on either side of me, and the water trickled down to wherever gravity would take them. I smiled. This was where I was supposed to be: The woods.

I was heading back home after about an hour and a half of walking, and I was now listening to my favorite song on my walking playlist. I was feeling totally energized and happy. My calf muscles cramped from walking uphill a lot, and sweat practically poured from my skin. I felt so much better. I turned my iPod louder, almost blocking out any sounds that came from the forest.

However, I started to feel a little breeze picking up. It felt very nice, and the trees all around me trembled and shivered. It was nice, but it also made me feel a little uneasy. I stopped my iPod and turned around. It felt like someone was here.

Eventually, though, I let it go, shrugging as I started heading back home again. Then, I felt something- perhaps a hand- on my shoulder, and I whipped myself around.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, scared like crazy. I turned around so fast that I tripped over a tree root and fell right on my butt. "Oof," I said, once I felt the impact. That was gonna bruise.

I looked up and right before me was Embry. He quickly leaned over and hissed, "_Claire, what the fuck are you doing here?" _

I remained on the ground, shocked to see him. Oh, God. He was probably patrolling. Why didn't I think of that? "Are you guys still patrolling here?"

Embry put his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated, "Quil is going to kick your fucking ass. You are so dead."

I gulped and my eyes widened. "You wouldn't tell him about this, right?" I asked faintly.

"Not gonna have to."

"Why?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat. But I already knew why. I was so dead.

"He's on his way, Claire. He's on fucking _patrol. _Why in the hell are you out here?" He was seriously stressing, and I couldn't help but totally freak out, too. We both knew I was dead meat. I could tell that Embry was disappointed with me, too. But, he wasn't going to punish me because he knew Quil would. He was more worried about how Quil was going to act than how he should act with me. Embry really was the brother that I never had.

"I needed to go for a walk," I said softly, almost whispering, but Embry heard me because of his enhanced werewolf senses.

Embry put his face in his hands and kneeled down next to me. I still hadn't gotten up. "I love you, Claire. I really do. But you're an idiot. A total idiot."

I lay back down on the ground, waiting for my execution to arrive. "I know," I whined.

It only took a couple minutes before everyone was here. Quil saw me on the ground, with Embry sitting, his head in his hands. At first, Quil was worried like crazy, shoving Embry to the side to get to me. "Claire? Are you hurt? Are you all right? Were you the one who was screaming?" He had one hand on either side of my face, checking my face before moving onto searching the rest of my body for cuts or bruises.

I slapped his hand away as I sat up, "I'm fine, I'm fine." As time passed, I was starting to feel more embarrassed and scared. I looked up to find Brady, Embry, Seth, and Quil looking down at me. Oh, God. Here we go.

Once I dismissed his worry, Quil stopped and stared at me. He glanced at my fitness attire and my iPod. "Claire," he growled, "what _exactly _were you doing here?"

My heartbeat sped up and I felt some vomit coming up my throat. Here we go...

"Well, uh, it's kind of a funny story..." I chuckled nervously. I glanced up at Embry who was shaking his head, while Seth and Brady were glancing at me with sympathetic looks. They knew I was in for it, too.

"Claire." I looked back at Quil who was now right in front of my face, staring - no, _glaring_- at me, and I tried to squirm back. Quil grabbed my arm and continued to growl. "What were you doing here?"

I opened my mouth and said, "Walking."

Quil closed his eyes, letting hot breath out of his nose. He was not happy. "What?" he hissed.

"Quil-" I tried to explain, but I was cut off when he yanked me up and started dragging me off. I tried to plant my feet, but he was pulling with too much strength.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed, trying to pull away.

"Your dad."

I stopped resisting. "_What?_" I hissed. "No! You're not telling him!"

Quil stopped pulling me and turned around to look into my face. He was so angry that his face was red. The grip on my arm tightened painfully. "You really think I'm not? Claire, you deliberately disobeyed both of us! Those were his and my rules that we set up!"

Oh my God. His rules, too? I couldn't hide the betrayal I felt. Now I was equally as angry as he. I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip was too constricting. "Lemme go, Quil! You're hurting me!"

The next thing I knew, Quil let go of me and was looking down at my arm that showed the marks where Quil's fingers were. "I'm so sorry, Claire..." he said, genuinely feeling bad.

I ignored his apology and started to run off farther into the woods. I knew he would outrun me, but I was angry, embarrassed, hurt, and I really didn't want to go back home where I would have to face my dad. I was just going for a walk and nothing happened! The wolves were even there! In a way, I hadn't broken the rules! I was walking and they were nearby! But, it didn't matter because I hadn't told them about it.

As I continued to sprint, I could feel my breathing getting faster, my lungs begging for more oxygen. My calves were screaming for me to stop. And finally, I was stopped. I was running, trying to dodge some branches that were in my path. Unfortunately, while I tried to dodge one, I hit another and it tore at my cheek. Then, I lost my place and tripped - again- on something. I went flying and fell face forward onto the ground. I tried to pick myself back up again and start running, but I quickly felt warm hands around my waist that were picking me up.

"Let me go!" I screamed, writhing, doing just about anything to get out of Quil's arms. "You traitor! I hate you!"

I was hoping that would make him let go of me, but all he did was continue walking, tossing me over his shoulder so I was facing his back. I furiously beat at it since my legs were is his grip, therefore, not letting me kick him.

I looked around and realized that all of the other wolves had left, probably back on patrol. I eventually stopped resisting, knowing it wouldn't do anything since Quil was like stone, and broke out crying. What was even more embarrassing was that I was snotting everywhere, and I didn't have a single damn tissue.

After about ten minutes of walking, when I finally calmed down, Quil stopped. I thought we had made it back to my house since Quil had super fast walking skills, but Quil stopped in front of a tree somewhere in the forest where he gently sat me down, and I propped myself against it. Quil was leaning forward and looking me over. He saw the cut I had on my face and gently moved my head so he could look at it. I sniffed from crying, and then hiccupped. For some reason, sobbing would always lead to terrible hiccups, but I guess at this moment, I wasn't so embarrassed because it was only Quil who was looking.

I guess I was bleeding quite a bit because the next thing I knew, Quil was taking his shirt off and putting it on my "wound." I tore my gaze away from Quil, knowing that if I looked at him, I'd forgive him, and at this moment, I did _not _want to forgive him. He was the one was who was allowing my father to be so overprotective. He was in on the plan, too. I was so pissed at him.

"Claire." I wouldn't look his way, and he repeated my names several times. He gave a frustrated sigh and then grabbed my chin and moved it so I was looking at him. "Fine, you're pissed at me, but you need to listen to me. You can_ never_ disobey me like that. Do you hear me?" I tried to move my face again, but he wouldn't let me. "Never. Again."

And I couldn't believe what I did next. Even looking back on it, I still regretted it the most, but in that moment, I was unbelievably angry. I looked him dead in the eye and spit on him.

* * *

><p>Hi, guys!<p>

So, I have fallen back into the groove, and I have now reached 42 reviews on this story! Isn't that sofreakingfantastic? It is for me! You guys are all awesome, and thank you so much for reviewing! So, I know that I posted yesterday, but I decided I couldn't wait. So, I'm posting a new chapter. RIGHT. NOW. Ahhhh!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Claire really is quite the rebel. I almost feel bad for Quil. He imprinted on one freaking stubborn girl. But, I think that's what makes him love her so much. I personally get so frustrated with stubborn people, but in the end, they end up being my best friends. Screw that passive stuff. BE A MAN! OR WOMAN! I'm not sexist, I swear. *raises hands in surrender*

Haha. All right. I'm done rambling. Please review! I love you guys!

Oh, and guess what? I'm sixteen now! ^.^ YESS!

xoxoxo

Erin


	11. A Sneaky Date With Pups

Chapter 11:

A Sneaky Date With Pups

He flinched. Then there was a long pause as I bit my lip, ready to apologize, and Quil wiped his face with his hand. He didn't say anything for a long time, and I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. _Oh my God. He's going to tell Dad, and he's going to be so pissed at me. And he's not going to talk to me anymore. Or he will yell at me and turn into a wolf, or... _My mind continued to ramble pessimistically.

"Is that seriously all you could come up with?" Quil asked. He patiently wiped his face again. "You think that a little spit is going to make me insanely angry with you?" He said this calmly. However, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I also felt it. It must have been an imprint thing. I didn't say anything, though. I just continued to glare at him. When I didn't say more, he decided to continue. "Claire. You need to promise me that that won't happen again, okay? I don't care that you hate me right now, but you have to promise me this."

I tried pulling away, but Quil wouldn't let me. He pulled my face towards him. I tried squirming out of his grip, but it was futile. I looked him in the eye, except this time, I could really see his worry.

I don't know how I did it, but even after seeing his face, I managed to keep a cold and impassive face. "Fine," I said. I decided to add one more bit. "On one condition."

Quil's face fell into a frown. "Now is not the time for this, Claire."

"You don't tell Dad about today," I said, ignoring his comment. "Don't tell Dad about any of this, and I'll obey your rules without any trouble."

Quil looked at me and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

"Fine," I repeated, a smirk etching its way onto my face.

I started to get up and walk home. Quil eventually got up, too. He was beside me, walking with a rather rigid posture, his jaw obviously clenched.

"Cheer up, Pups. I got what I wanted and you got what you wanted. What's the problem?" I said, bouncing in my steps slightly, happy that I no longer had to face my father.

Suddenly, I wasn't so happy anymore, and I gave an earnest glance at Quil. He grabbed me and pressed me up against the nearest tree, his arms on either side of my head. I couldn't really read his face, except that he was still angry. But there were other mixed feelings that I couldn't immediately decipher.

"Do you not get it, Claire? Something could have happened to you. I heard you scream, and so many thoughts were running through my mind. You don't even know what kind of crazy scenarios were running through my head, all right? It's in no way funny. You have to believe me, Claire. If anything happened to you, I couldn't..." Quil stopped, his lip trembling. He was having trouble even looking at me anymore.

I couldn't help but finally feel sympathy; I was normally a sucker for this kind of thing. "Hey," I said gently. "I'm sorry. I understand that it must have been tough, but I'm fine now." I was trying to lighten the mood by mentioning that I wasn't hurt or dead, but that didn't work.

"But that's not the point," Quil said between clenched teeth.

"All right, all right. I get it. I'm sorry," I said, raising my hands up in surrender.

I dodged underneath Quil's extended arms, and began the silent trek home again. Quil didn't try speaking again. He just remained rigid, his fists clenched tightly. However, once we finally made it to my front porch, I turned around and grabbed Quil's hand.

"Relax, okay? I promise I won't do that again," I reassured him, sighing in the process. Before Quil could start another lecture on why I shouldn't be in the forest, I tried to get him to see my point. "But you have to see why I did it. There's no _air _in the house. I don't feel refreshed. I feel lazy and stressed, and I can't do anything to let my frustration out."

I raised my eyebrows, hoping he would say something along the lines of "I understand, Claire" or "Right, I'm sorry I was so harsh." I mean, _come_ _on_. If I gave him a set of rules or regulations, strictly telling him what he could or couldn't do, would he follow them? Ah. Hell. No. So why on Earth would I have to obey him?

"Which is why you could have asked to go for a walk with me or another member of the pack," he said, pointing a finger at me. Not this again...

I gave a disappointed sigh, clearly unhappy with his response. He never understood me. It was just endless rules that I had to follow. I was finding this imprint to become more constricting and annoying than great and equal. I wanted to explain this to Quil, but I didn't because I knew that I loved having an imprint. Plus, it wasn't like I could just up and leave or even break the imprint. Not that I wanted to! It was just that relationships entailed a lot more work than I had imagined. Maybe that's why all of my friends said it wasn't all fun and games.

I turned around, about to let go of Quil's hand as I walked towards my house, but I felt Quil's hand tug me back towards him. I gave him a perplexed look, but slowly walked back over to him. "Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over after I'm off patrol. You know, since you wanted to get out and all. You could hang out with Embry and me or..." he trailed off. My heart skipped a beat. Not because the idea of being out of the house excited me, but because Quil seemed to be suggesting that we were...

"Are you sort of asking me on a date?" I asked, a playful smirk appearing on my face.

"What? No! I-It's just, um, no!" he stuttered. I started squinting and my smile grew wider. It was almost as if I was doing an impersonation of Spongebob in the episode where he says, "You like Krabby Patties, don't you, Squidward?" Yeah, that's right. Squirm, Quil.

"You're asking me on a date," I cooed, teasingly. "Aw, Quily's growing up to be a big boy now!" I kept my voice at a moderate volume so that my parents couldn't hear. "Are we sneaking out?" I wiggled my eyebrows, starting to become more and more excited.

Quil looked around nervously, probably paranoid that someone was watching and intently listening. "Will you _shut up_?" Quil hissed at me. I just kept smirking.

"You didn't say no. Aw, I'd be honored to go on a sneaky date with you, Pups!" I whispered excitedly. He gave me an earnest glare, but I disregarded it. He loved me. I knew it, he knew it. There was no reason to be afraid of his glare.

"I'll see you at ten tonight, all right?" he said into my ear, still on edge.

"Stop being so paranoid, Quil. My parents aren't werewolves, okay? They don't have supernatural hearing. Well, unless there's something you want to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms across my chest. "Quil?" I added, pursing my lips.

"No, no," he said, waving me off. "All right, I'll pick you up outside your window, all right? Ten o'clock. Don't be late... I want to show you something tonight." I gave him a slight nod, a small smile reappearing on my face. I had a date! "Stop giving me nicknames, by the way. It's demeaning."

"Demeaning?" I asked, impressed. "Nice vocabulary. Where'd you learn that one from, Barbie?" I gave a light chuckle and whispered, "Point for Claire."

"_Vocabulary for Dummies. _The book that you own." Quil nodded his head, biting his lip as he did some sort of fist pump. "Point for Quil."

"You mean the dictionary? Point for Claire."

"No, there's actually a book titled _Vocabulary for Dummies_."

"You're shitting me. Really?"

"Please don't say 'shitting,' Claire. It isn't very ladylike. And yeah, I think so."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Don't say that, either. Where are your manners?"

"Where are yours, Barbie?"

"It's rude to give nicknames to someone who has repeatedly asked you- and very nicely, by the way- to knock it off."

"D'you say something?"

"You are so-"

"Wonderfully amazing? I know."

And the bickering continued...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, so what am I doing again?" asked Nikki, playing with my makeup items on my vanity table in my room. She read the label of one of my perfume bottles, sniffed, grimaced, and set it back down.<p>

I gave a loud sigh. "I'm going out tonight and I need to you cover for me."

Nikki nodded her head slowly. "Okay... And what exactly are you planning on doing tonight? You better not be going anywhere alone." She turned her attention back onto me and gave me an earnest look. "I'm serious."

I held my hands up, palms facing her. "Don't worry, okay? Besides the fact that I'm disobeying the rule that states 'no sneaking out,' I'm not breaking any rules." Nikki scoffed. "I'll be with Quil and possibly Embry," I added to assure her that everything would be all right.

Nikki looked me over, a pensive look on her face. "All right." She shrugged. "As long as you're with them and not lying to me." She glanced up at me again, making sure I was being truthful. I nodded my head. "Have fun," she said finally.

"Thank you so, so, so much. I love you," I said, violently pulling her into my embrace.

Nikki squirmed and finally got out of my grip. "Okay, whatever!" she huffed, fixing her hair. "Just leave me alone."

I smiled, knowing that she secretly cared about me and actually didn't mind covering for me. Well, that, and the fact that I have done the same for her many times.

* * *

><p>So, I know this is fairly short, and I apologize. But, it felt like this was a good stopping point for the chapter. Also, I've been really busy. I'm currently reading <em>The Scarlet Letter,<em> which I need to finish reading ASAP! I still have two essays to write before I go to France! And that's in about a week! Gahhhh! I'm seriously stressing, but that's all right. ;) Anyway, so that'll be why chapters will be shorter, and I won't update as fast. Hopefully you guys understand! And if I get Wi-Fi on my plane (I REALLY HOPE I DO), then I'll have about seven to eight hours of time to write and update! ^.^

Also, I want to say that I've really been shaken up by the shooting in Colorado. I was writing yesterday, but I had to stop because I just didn't have the energy. It's such a sad story, and those things just get to me. :(

But now I can write, and I'm excited for the date! What's gonna happen? :O

BIG THANKS TO MY BETA, SerenLyall! She's really good at Lord of the Rings FF, so check her out! From now on, though, I'll call her Remmy. That's just what I've been calling her for months now, so if I say 'Remmy' it's her. :P

xoxoxo

Erin


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note ~

Hey, guys. So, I know I haven't updated in months. But, I'm (hopefully) going to start up again this weekend. I want to thank you all for reviewing and supporting me and this story even though I haven't updated in forever! I'm hoping to update regularly! I have exams coming up, but that's all right. I shall prevail! Please just stick with me! Perhaps send me a review telling me what you would like to see happen on that date or, really, talk about anything you'd like.

Xoxoxo

Erin


End file.
